My favorite teacher
by SwanQueenEndGame
Summary: A stubborn and talented Emma Swan and her (I rule the world) teacher called Regina Mills. Who said fairy tales don't exist? Things are not always what they seem. One more Student/Teacher fanfic. SwanQueen, RedBeauty. Rated M for safe.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing! All the characters belong to OUAT, I'm just doing this for fun! **

**Well here's the first chapter of my new fic.**

**I've read many teacher/student Swan Queen fics and I just couldn't help writing one too.**

**Hope you'll like it and Enjoy.**

**Let me know what you think! R&R.**

**(I have no beta, so all mistakes are mine, sorry)**

* * *

It was 7 a.m and she was already at school, sitting on the library doing in a rush the homework she had completely forgot about the night before.

Emma was one of those students that had always her head in the clouds. She always tell to herself that the next year would be different and that she would be a dedicated student but it was easier to say than to do.

Her head was running wild, the time was running out fast and she knew that she couldn't fail in that homework, not to that class.

"Hey Emma" the voice sounded behind her table, and the blonde smiled recognizing that voice immediately.

"Hi Ariel" she said without taking her eyes from her paper work.

The redheaded girl sat in front of Emma with a smirk on her face "For god sakes, again?"

Emma nodded annoyed "Yeah, yeah, I know, I know" she answered working as fast as she could, looking desperate.

Ariel laughed "You know it would so much easier if you do your homework sooner you know that?" she was enjoying her friends despair.

"It's pretty soon technically, it's only 7.20 a.m dear." the blonde answered mockingly.

"Keep making fun of me but it's your head that's going to jump off if you don't get that homework done in time, you know how the teacher is" Ariel fired.

Emma's lips contracted and her face was turning white "You don't need to tell me that" she said annoyed "That woman is always pushing me, I don't know what the hell have I done to her"

"Oh, don't be silly girl, she is just a little exigent" Ariel stated with a smile.

"No, A she's picky and that makes my want to strangle her" Emma answered with a murderer look "For you it's easy, she loves you..."

Ariel's mouth was completely opened "She does NOT!" she said sharply.

"She does, actually all the teachers do, you're miss perfect and you know that" Emma snapped fast.

Ariel blushed violently "Hey! It's not my fault that you don't do your homework, don't get all bitchy on me!" she answered angry at her blonde friend.

Emma knew she had no right to snap towards Ariel and she stopped writing for a few minutes "I'm sorry A, I'm just tired today, had a rough night, I'm sorry for snapping at you" her words were sincere and her voice showed that she was really sorry.

Ariel relaxed and changed on the seat "That's ok, you need help?"

Emma had the work almost ready so she shook her head "No, almost done"

"So what happened?" Ariel was the only person in the world that could tell when Emma wasn't alright and Emma found that really annoying.

"Nothing, just my parents arguing" she said without looking at the other girl.

That was one thing Ariel was not expecting, Emma's parents were the most lovely and decent couple she had ever seen, they were always smiling at each other, what was a little too sticky in her opinion but they never argued, never.

"That's new, want to talk about it?"

"Late" Emma answered getting up from her seat in a jump "We need to go to class"

Ariel looked at the clock on the library's hall "It's only 7.40 the class begins at 8.20, we have plenty of time" she finished looking curiously at the blonde.

Emma grabbed her by the hand and started walking out of the library "I know but I need a coffee before".

They went to the coffee shop near the school called "Granny's" not the coolest place in town but it was a calm and relaxed place and that was all Emma wanted.

They sat there drinking their coffees in silence for a while just looking at each other.

Emma and Ariel were friends for three years and the silence between them was never awkward.

The time passed quickly and they went to the class just in time.

* * *

When they arrive the teacher was already inside looking at the class's book.

Ms. Mills was a beautiful brunette woman in her early thirties, her red shirt and black skirt made her look even younger and her glasses gave her an intellectual sexy side.

All the boys drooled over her and the girls looked at her jealously.

Emma on the other side hated that woman with every inch of her body. The know-it-all look, the sarcastic answers and the "I run this shit" moves made Emma's blood boil inside her body.

The worst of all was that Ms. Mills was teaching two of Emma's classes, Modern Literature and Poetry of the Eighteenth Century, two of the most important classes in Emma's year.

Emma and Ariel sat beside one another. Ariel always paid attention to the class, Emma paid attention too but not like Ariel, Emma was sorry about what the said to her redheaded friend but she knew she was telling the truth, Ariel was the perfect girl to everyone.

Emma had actually had a crush on her two years before, but well Ariel liked a boy named Eric and the two girls stayed friends.

"Good morning class" Mrs. Mills said without taking her eyes from the book.

She started to check the students.

"Miss. Lucas? Mr. Cassidy? Mrs Jones?" One by one the students were called and answered the teacher one after another.

Then the brunette teacher finally raised her eyes from the book and looked right to the blonde student in the secretary in front of her "Miss. Swan?"

Emma bear the teachers look for a while before answering in her most bored tone "Here".

"Someone is in a good mood today..." Regina answered sharply.

Emma nodded with a forced smile and without knowing why she winked to her teacher.

For a moment the brunette stayed shocked but she recovered fast and started the lesson.

Emma wasn't paying attention, she seized the time to continuing writing a poem she was working on, writing was a therapy for Emma, she was used to write since she was ten years old, she learned much with her mother who too loved poetry.

She was so lost in her writing and in her thoughts that she didn't even realized she had two brown-dark eyes gazing at her.

Without a word the brunette woman took Emma's notebook and started to read to herself the what the blonde girl was writing.

Regina's expression didn't show anything, she took only a few minutes to read it and not for once she looked at Emma.

Emma was uncomfortable and blushing "That's mine!" she said angry raising up from her seat, but the teacher didn't even payed attention to her, she just closed the notebook and putted into her own bag.

"Hey! That's mine!" Emma was furious looking at her teacher with a murderer look.

"It is, but not in my class Miss. Swan" Regina answered calmly but her voice made Emma realized that she should moderate her tone. "Now, sit!" the cold in the brunette voice made Emma sat without arguing.

The class took ages to end and Emma was there just looking at her teacher wanting to grab her notebook and leave that room.

"It's all for today, you can leave now, and don't forget to read the pages I said earlier" Regina finally said starting to pack her things "Miss. Swan, you'll wait. I want to talk with you for a while" she finished.

Emma waited for everyone to leave the room but the teacher didn't say a word to her even tho they were already alone.

"Wanted to talk to me?" the blonde finally said and Regina looked at her like if she wasn't there before.

"Yes, of course" she answered and gave the notebook back to Emma "Here it is"

Emma was surprised about how easy it was to get her book back "Just like that?" she asked in disbelief.

The teacher raised an eyebrow "What do you mean?" she said in a low voice.

"You are going to just handle me the book?" she asked still not very sure.

"Yes, Miss Swan, that was the plan" the teacher said focus on packing the rest of her things.

Emma finally nodded and walked to leave the room but a voice stopped her.

"But Miss. Swan, if you ever want to talk about your writing I'd be very pleased with it"

Emma almost choked "Oh, thanks" she couldn't believe that Ms. Mills, the woman that was always making her feel stupid and useless had said that to her.

She left the room half-dizzy.

When she was already out, she noticed that Ariel was waiting for her "So you're still alive?" she said with a smirk trying hard not to laugh in Emma's face.

"I guess I am..." Emma was still in shock.

* * *

**I just love Regina, funny thing, I know some teachers that annoying! ahah! **

**Well I'll update soon! **

**Thank you all and I'll die shipping Swan Queen ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**New Chapter! **

**Please review! Hope you'll like it! **

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Ariel was spending the night at Emma's house, their parents were out in a "make up" diner and Emma was happy to have Ariel around.

Ariel was in the bathroom taking a shower and Emma was laying down on the bed looking at the ceiling.

When Ariel came out she stayed at the bathroom's door looking at Emma "C'mon say it.." the redheaded said looking at the blonde. Emma turned her head slowly.

"What?" she answered knowing very well what her friend wanted to hear.

Ariel walked into the room just wearing a towel and sat on Emma's bed "Why are you so thoughtful in the last days?"

"First you know you're almost naked on my bed right?" Emma asked smirking and biting her own lip.

Ariel laughed "Yeah, and I know you're loving every second" then her face turned into a serious one again "Now, seriously what's happening?"

Emma looked at her trying to organize her thoughts "Well, you know that girl we met the other day, the new student in our Literature class?"

Ariel knew exactly who Emma was talking about but she decided to pretend to be clueless "Hm, don't think so, you have to give me more details honey"

Emma sighed "You're evil..."

"And that's why you love me" Ariel answered in a sassy tone.

Emma raised an eyebrow "Miss. Ariel are you flirting with me?" she said biting her own lip again.

"Oh, of course not Miss. Swan" hearing Ariel calling her Miss. Swan made all lost the fun.

"You know I don't like you calling me that" Emma answered annoyed.

"Oh sorry dear, it's exclusive to Ms. Mills isn't it?" Ariel knew that only talking about the teacher could make Emma snap in anger. "I'm kidding Emma. So you were talking about a girl, keep going"

"Oh for god sake, you know who I'm talking about, Belle" she said blushing slightly.

Ariel faked a shocked face "Emma Swan! Are you telling me you are interested in Belle?"

"You know you can be hateful sometimes, right?" Emma asked covering her own head with a pillow.

Ariel laughed "Oh C'mon! Everyone noticed how you looked at her the other day at the coffee shop, you were really hitting on her"

"I was not!" Emma yelled embarrassed.

"Well keep going then" Ariel said anxious "Don't say to me that she's straight"

"Nop, she's a lesbian" Emma said with a strange face.

Ariel giggled "So what are you waiting for?"

Emma shook her head "The funny thing is that she has a girlfriend"

"Oh, that sucks dear"

"There's more tho, you would never guess who she is dating" Emma said laughing sadly.

Ariel didn't say a thing, just stayed there waiting for Emma to finish.

"You know Ruby right?"

Ariel's jaw almost crashed on the floor "No! Are you kidding with me?" she was truly shocked.

Ruby was a magnet to boys, tall, brunette, smoking-hot, skinny jeans and small tops, a guy's dream.

"Can't believe Ruby likes girls..." Ariel said in disbelief.

"How believe me, she does" Emma said with a sick face. "I've saw them together yesterday" she finished annoyed.

"Oh, I think someone needs a drink then" Ariel said getting up from the bed.

Emma nodded. Ariel putted some clothes one and made Emma do the same.

"Let's go to the bar, you need to relax" the redheaded demanded grabbing Emma's hand firmly.

They walked to the bar and when they entered it they found Killian and Eric there.

"Oh, now I understood why do you wanted to come here" Emma said smiling "Missing Eric already?" she asked amused seeing her friend blush.

"I really didn't know he would be here" she answered sincerely.

Emma had her hands on her hips "So what are you waiting for? Go get him" the blonde said laughing.

"Really?" Ariel asked with shining eyes.

"Of course girl!"

When Ariel went to Eric, Emma saw Killian walking towards her.

"Oh god, no" she whispered seeing the boy coming closer.

"Hey love".

Killian was the kind of guy that wants all the women around the world. Emma never gave him attention and for some reason he kept insisting.

"Hey" she said boring.

Before he could start hitting on her, she walked to the bar to get a drink "Sorry, talk to you later" she said to him, before turning away from him.

She sat on the bar's counter, feeling like shit without no reason. She asked a beer and stayed there drinking and feeling sorry for herself.

"Can I sit here?" someone asked her, it was a woman voice so Emma nodded knowing that it wasn't Killian.

"Having a rough night?" the voice asked and Emma nodded again, without looking at the woman who had sat beside her.

When she finally looked at the woman her heart stopped for a second.

"Ms. Mills?" her voice sounded so freighting and shocked.

The brunette woman looked at her and then a horror expression took over her face "Miss. Swan?"

Emma nodded still looking shocked at the woman in front of her, the teacher looked so different from usual, she was wearing skinny jeans and a black skinny top, red lipstick and some killer heels, her hair out of line.

"Miss. Swan I didn't recognize you, you look... different" Regina noted.

The truth was that Emma was really different from the usual Emma, she was wearing a red tight dress, her hair caught and black heels.

"Well you look different too Ms. Mills" Emma noted too, still in shock.

"You shouldn't be drinking, you have classes tomorrow" the teacher said with a cold voice.

Emma gave her a sassy smile "Yes, and if I remember, you would be teaching them, so you shouldn't be drinking too"

"Miss. Swan, what I do it's not your business, I'm your teacher" the brunette said sharply.

Emma was not in the mood to be lectured by her teacher so she got up and winked to the woman "Well, Ms. Mills, what I do on my free time is none of your business as well" and she walked away feeling victorious.

Regina stayed there completely in shock, no one had ever stood up against her like that, she stayed there while her blonde student walked away.

Emma was so angry without even understanding why and she did the only thing she never expected to do, grabbed Killian and pulled him into the dance floor.

The boy was speechless by the sudden attention but he loved it and decided to enjoy it.

The DJ started to play a sensual slow song, that Emma found very amusing.

Killian's hands were all over her but she didn't care, she just wanted to have fun, she realized everyone around them was looking at her, while she moved her body teasingly around Killian, she smiled feeling amazing when she saw that her teacher was staring at her, with her mouth open in shock.

Emma was not only just having fun, but also she was proving to everyone, and especially to Ms. Mills, that she could do whatever she wanted with her life.

The blonde released her hair at the middle of the music letting her blonde curls free.

When the music finished she walked away letting Killian standing there looking like a fool.

* * *

**I need to say that I'm having so much fun writing this! ^^**

**I think I'll update tonight! **

**Thank you all for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Gosh! I just can't stop writing this! :D**

**Thank you for reading and please, please let me know what you think. Review! **

**Enjoy and ship SwanQueen ;)**

* * *

Emma was outside of the bar, enjoying the cold air of the night, she had gone to far with Killian and she knew she would have to deal with him sooner or later _**(Well played Swan, now you'll never get rid of him)**_ she thought to herself.

"Emma what the hell was that?" Ariel asked appearing beside her in shock.

"That what? I was just dancing" Emma answered not willing to argue with her friend.

Ariel touched Emma's shoulder "That wasn't dancing Emma, at least not JUST dancing" she said disapprovingly.

"I was just having fun, that's all" she groaned.

"Oh, I saw, Killian was really having fun" she said mockingly laughing next.

The sound of heels made them look back and Ariel's mouth opened in shock.

A breathtaking woman walked out of the bar, her heels kicking the floor, her short hair flying wildly with the wind and her body firmly inside of her tight black top and skinny jeans, the woman was walking towards the car beside Emma and Ariel, then she saw them and smile politely.

"Hello Ariel" she said looking at the redheaded girl "Miss. Swan" she said next looking longer to Emma. The blonde endured Regina's gaze with a smile on her lips.

Without another word the brunette got inside of the car and drove away.

"Holy shit! Was that Ms. Mills?" Ariel said incredulously.

Emma laughed hard, Ariel wasn't a cursing person. "Yes, it was" she answered playfully.

"Holy shit" Ariel repeated.

"Let's go home shall we?" Emma said walking away slowly with Ariel behind her.

* * *

They arrived home early and sat on the couch watching a silly movie.

"Oh please, you can't just ignore it!" Ariel said after a while stopping the movie.

Emma looked at her curiously "Ignore what A?". Ariel gave her that look that means _**(you know exactly what I'm talking about you idiot) **_but Emma was staring at her.

"Ms. Mills dressed to kill leaving the bar?" Ariel finally said punching Emma on the arm, the blonde groaned in pain.

"She's a young woman, she has a life, so she goes to the bar, not a big deal you know?" Emma said trying to look uninterested.

Ariel sighed annoyed with the lack of interest of her friend "You're a fun killer you know that?" she said turning her head back to the tv and restarting the movie.

Emma laughed "You say that to me every single day sweetheart"

"Because it's true" Ariel finished resting her head on Emma's shoulder.

They stayed awake late and in the morning they over-slept. Emma woke up with Ariel screaming at her "Emma! GET UP! We are late!"

Emma was tired and she took a while to get up, then she look at the clock and her heart stopped it was already 8.15 a.m, their first class would start at 8.20, they had only 5 minutes.

Emma grabbed a pair of jeans, a white shirt and a pair of boots "I'm ready!" she said and in a minute they were running to school like crazy.

It was 8.45 when they entered the class room, they tried to enter without making any noise but the moment they open the door, they realized that the teacher was looking at them with a furious look.

"You're late" she spat sharply.

"Sorry, professor we..." Emma started but she was interrupted.

"Sit! You've disturbed my class long enough" the teacher demanded turning the back at them and keeping writing on the board.

The girls sat on their places and looked at each other, Mrs. Mills had snapped out on them hard, and Emma knew Ariel wasn't used to that, the redheaded girl was blushing hard.

"I'm sorry Ariel" the blonde said looking at her friend.

"Silence" Regina said threateningly, without looking at them.

When the class ended Ms. Mills demanded the class to do a redaction about the modernism in the British society to the next class before dismissing them.

Ariel and Emma were the first ones to leave the room.

"What was that all about?" Emma asked Ariel still furious about the teacher's reaction to them.

"I don't know, she uses to be so nice" Ariel said worried.

Emma laughed "To you at least" when Ariel gave her a murderer look Emma continued "She was a bitch about it".

"Emma!" Ariel reprimanded her shaking slowly her head.

"She was" Emma finished walking outside of the building. "So are you going to be with Eric today?"

"Yes, we are going to the movie theater" she said smiling brightly.

Emma smiled back "You're so in love with him"

Ariel were blushing once more "And you?"

Emma raised an eyebrow "Am I in love?" she asked awkwardly.

"No genius, what are you going to do?"

"Oh, I'm thinking about going to the school library, to do the redaction for Ms. bitchy Mills." the blonde answered.

"Emma..."

"Sorry, she just... She annoys me so easily" Emma said in a whisper.

Ariel laughed "Really? I haven't noticed yet" she said ironically.

"Go to your prince Eric and let me be ok?" Emma asked upset.

Ariel gave her a lagging kiss on her cheek "Don't be mad at me honey" she said winking amused.

"You know I can't be mad at you" Emma answered still annoyed but with a smile.

Ariel looked at her with a sassy smile biting her lip "Yes, you love me sweetheart" and then her face went white and the smile she had fade away.

"Hm, hm" Ms. Mills was behind Emma for a while.

Emma looked back and watching the brunette behind her she started to wonder if the woman had heard the conversation. She convinced herself that if the teacher had heard the whole conversation, she wouldn't just stay there looking so calm.

Ariel took the opportunity to get out of there "Well, Eric is waiting for me, see you later Em. Goodbye Ms. Mills" she finished walking out.

_**(Thanks a lot A) **_Emma said angry to herself.

She turned furious to the woman in front of her "May I help you professor?" she said sharply.

"Actually you can" Regina answered with the same tone Emma had used and she handed a pile of papers into Emma's arms "You can help me taking that to my office" she finished with a polite smile.

"Sorry but I already have plans..." Emma started but she was once more interrupted by her teacher.

"You'll help me to compensate the time you arrived late today" the brunette said showing Emma the way, and the blonde just sighed testily and followed the teacher without saying a word.

Regina's office was just around the corner, the brunette opened the door and Emma just putted the papers on the desk.

"That's all?" she asked.

Regina smiled at her "Yes, that's all"

When Emma was about to leave the office, the teacher continued "Thank you Miss. Swan, hope you'll enjoy your afternoon on the library"

Emma was shocked but she still manager to answer "No one ever told you, that listening to other people's conversation is rude?"

The teacher looked at her coldly "Yes, Miss. Swan, and using words like bitchy to talk about your teacher is rude too, if I'm not wrong" the brunette said winking at Emma "Have a nice day Miss. Swan"

Emma's blood frozen and she left the room without saying another word.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it is, chapter 4! Thank you all for reading and for the sweet Reviews! **

**They make me smile a lot and give me motivation to keep writing!**

**I have to say I doubt that anyone wouldn't like to have Regina Mills as a teacher XD what do you think?**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"That woman is infuriating!" Emma groan in fury "And I have to attend two classes of her" the frustration in her voice was obvious.

"Calm down Em" Belle said with a small smile "You're saying that for almost an hour, what happened between you and Ms. Mills?"

With that question Emma's cheek turned slightly red "She heard a conversation between me and Ariel..." she said looking at the floor of the library.

"That's not a reason to be like that" Ariel noted staring at Emma, waiting for the blonde to continue her speech.

"Well I may have called her a bitch in the conversation, I just may" after saying this the anger that she was feeling was washed away and she was ashamed.

Belle was in shock "Emma! That's just wrong! It doesn't seems like you doing something like that...".

Emma knew Belle was right, she was never a brilliant student but she had never being rude to a teacher before, but there was something in Ms. Mills that made her blood boil in her veins.

"She is always getting on my nerves without any reason, and after last night at the bar she seems even worst" the blonde let out.

"Wait a second dear.." Belle was looking at Emma with a gaze "What night at the bar?" something in Belle's face made Emma blush.

"Not like that!" Emma yelled "Me and Ariel went to the bar last night and Ms. Mills was there two, I didn't recognize her and she didn't recognize me too at first. She tried to lecture me about not drinking when I have school the next day and I like snapped at her" Emma was talking really fast and Belle had to stop her.

"Calm down and explain it to me, slowly please".

Emma nodded and explained what happened that night on the bar, when she finished, Belle was looking at her with disbelief in her eyes.

"Are you sure it was Ms. Mills?" Ariel asked after a while staring at the blonde.

Emma nodded annoyed "Yes, I'm sure Belle".

It was still hard to Belle to believe in that, she was at the same class that Emma and Ms. Mills didn't seem a party lover person.

"Em, you shouldn't put up a fight against her, she is a good teacher but she doesn't accept that kind of stuff, she will come at you and she will make your life a hell" Belle said shaking her head "Don't push her"

Emma finally nodded defeated "She's still being a bitch"

"Emma!" Belle said disapprovingly "Well I need to go home, will you stay were at the library?"

Emma looked at the papers in front of her on the desk "Yes, I need to finish this redaction to Mrs. Bitchy Mills"

Belle gave her a murder look "You're remediless" the young brunette said before walking away.

"Bye Belle" Emma yelled with a smile on her face.

Belle raised a hand "Bye Em".

* * *

Emma decided to focus on the work in front of her, she was not a brilliant student but when it came to Literature, she was very good.

She lost track of time and the hours passed fast.

More than once she caught herself thinking about Ms. Mills, about how hateful she was, how annoying, about how she walked so cocky, how she seemed so sure of herself on those skinny jeans, how that black top made her curves show so well, about the red lipstick that was almost hypnotic..._**(Wait! What the hell Emma! Stop that! She's your fucking teacher for god sake and you hate her!)**_ Emma thought terrified by her thoughts towards her teacher.

She was finishing her last paragraph when a voice startled her.

"Miss. Swan"

Emma's mouth got dry in a second, she turned back to find two dark brown eyes staring at her.

"Ms. Mills" Emma stammered.

Regina was looking at her student with a calculated smile "I wasn't expecting to find you here" she lied not even trying to disguise it.

Emma was looking like stupid to her teacher, she knew that Regina knew she would be there, they had talked about it in her office in the morning, what kind of game was the teacher trying to play with her.

Emma decided to do what Belle told her and don't put up a fight with the brunette woman in front of her "I was just about to leave, I've finished my redaction already" she finished proudly.

The brunette woman gave her a mysterious look "Then I think you can just give it to me already, no need to wait for tomorrow" an enigmatic smile appeared in the teacher's lips and Emma felt a shiver down her spine.

"Oh, of course I guess" Emma said reaching the paper to brunette.

Emma was about to grab her bag and leave when she felt a soft hand on her arm.

"Wait a minute, I'll correct it now and handle to you" Regina said looking deep into Emma's eyes without taking her hand from her arm, it was Emma who moved away from the brunette's hand.

"Ok" the blonde said awkwardly.

Regina sat on top of the table with her legs crossed, she reached out her glasses and started to read slowly Emma's redaction.

Emma stayed there staring at the brunette, she couldn't help looking at her legs uncovered, since the brunette was using a black skirt, then her eyes traveled the brunette's body analyzing every inch of it.

Emma didn't realize that the brunette was now staring at her behind her glasses.

"Is there something wrong Miss. Swan?" the teacher said in a low voice, strong enough to wake Emma from her day-dream.

The blonde student shook her head speechless _**(What the hell is wrong with you SWAN!)**_ she kicked herself in silence.

It took only 15 minutes for Regina too read her redaction and give it back to Emma with some notes on it.

Emma looked at the top of the page and she sees an A, her mouth was open, she wasn't expecting such a great grade.

The blonde looked at her teacher "Wow, thanks Ms. Mills"

Regina smiled and shook her head slowly "You earned it, Miss. Swan but don't get all cocky, it's just a redaction" she finished with her smile fading away.

"Well, thank you, I'll be going now" Emma said trying to stay calm at the woman's words.

Emma knew that Ms. Bitchy Mills being nice to her was too strange to be real.

Regina nodded and Emma left feeling even more frustrated than before.

"Bitch!" Emma said in a low voice while walking out of the library but she couldn't help looking back at the table where she knew her teacher had been and she almost choked when she saw the brunette looking back at her.

* * *

Regina was used to intimidate the students just enough for them to do what ever she wanted, but for some reason aggravate Miss. Swan was really a pleasure to her.

She didn't want to go that far, but there was something about that blonde girl who made her enjoy every single moment of it.

Not only once she had caught Emma looking at her with hungry eyes and Regina didn't understand if she found that awkward or simply amusing.

"You're playing a dangerous game Regina" she said to herself in a middle-night voice.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! **

**Well I need to thank all of you for the support and I'd like to answer a review I got, it was made by a guest so this is the only way I can answer.**

**Well the Review was: **

"_Hey there! I'm liking your story very much! I can tell you're not an English speaker and there's times you translate too literally from Spanish. Also, is Regina married? If not, she needs to be ms. and not mrs. It's handing in instead of handling. Those are a few examples. This isn't meant to sound harsh. I promise. It's just a small piece of advice from one writer to another. Can't wait for an update :)**"**_

**Well first I want to thank to who wrote this review I'm very happy that you like the story and I didn't think for a second that you're review was meant to sound harsh :) It's true I'm not an English speaker but I don't speak Spanish too, I speak Portuguese. I stop studying English 2 years ago and my writing abilities are not so good as they should.**

**I want to thank you for the advise also, the all Ms/Mrs thing was kicking my head hard, thank you for helping me with that.**

**Hope you'll keep reading and reviewing, please use a signature the next time so I can address my answer to you :) Thank you again and enjoy this new chapter.**

**Now sorry to all of you for the long note, don't hate me please! **

**Enjoy and you know SwanQueen is end game ;)**

"Emma, sweetheart" Mary Margaret called from outside the room. Emma wasn't in the mood to deal with her mother, but she knew how much a pain in the ass, her mother could be if she wanted.

"Come in" the blonde said with a monotone tone.

Mary Margaret entered the room with a sweet smile towards Emma and sat on the bed beside her daughter "How was school today?"

The simple reference to school made Emma think about Ms. Mills black skirt, how the woman sat earlier on top of the table with her legs crossed and she imagined how would the woman look like without that shirt, but still in top of that table and maybe with Emma close to her. The young blonde realized she was blushing and she tried to seem calm and unperturbed.

"Emma, dear?" Mary Margaret's voice ripped Emma from her sweet thoughts.

The blonde laid her head on her pillow "It was fine I think" she said trying hard to push Regina's thoughts from her mind.

Emma knew exactly what that was all about, her mother was trying to apologize after their fight the other day, but Emma was still mad at her.

"Any thing new?" MM continued trying to light the mood inside the room.

Emma shook her head unwillingly "I need to study mom" the blonde finally said getting slowly up from the bed into her desk.

Her mother smiled and nodded "OK, I'll let you study then" she said before leaving the room, closing the door behind her.

Alone in her room Emma wasn't able to ignore her, not so pure, thoughts about her bitchy teacher.

"Gosh" she said angrily to herself. The thoughts about Regina at the bar the other night were making Emma's body shiver and chest move viciously with every vision of Regina's red lipstick.

The blonde had to control herself to avoid to let out a moan while remembering the look in her teacher's eyes when she was walking out of the library.

She ran to the bathroom to wash her face with cold water "Stop being a perv Swan" she whispered in the bathroom "She's your freaking teacher!"

Then Emma's phone ringed loudly, the girl groaned while walking towards her bag to reach her cell-phone "What?" she yelled sharply to who ever was on the other side.

"That's not a good way to answer your phone Miss. Swan" Emma heard.

In that moment her heart crashed itself against Emma's ribs.

Emma knew who was talking but still she asked "Who am I talking to?"

"Oh, you're write, Miss. Swan, it's your literature teacher"

Emma's jaw dropped on the floor, she took a few to disguise her shock.

"What a surprise..." Emma let out.

The other voice was quiet for a while "You left your literature book on the library Miss. Swan" Emma finally heard.

She hadn't noticed that the book wasn't in her bag "Oh, I must have forgot about it"

"No problem, sometimes we get distracted by more interesting things that a literature book, I understand you".

There was something in that sentence that sounded terrible dangerous to Emma, what the hell was the teacher trying to say with that.

"Oh.." she said feeling her cheeks getting red again while reminding the reason of her distraction "How did you know it was mine" Emma asked shortly.

"It has your name on the cover"

Emma felt so stupid for asking that.

"Wait" Emma said loud realizing one very important detail "How did you get my number?"

She heard a small laugh "Miss. Swan, I'm a teacher I have full access to your private files you know?"

Emma knew it, but the thought of Ms. Mills digging into her file was really scary.

"Maybe you should come see me at my office tomorrow so that I can give you your book back early in the morning" the brunette said.

Emma shook her head knowing that Regina would never see it. "I don't think that's necessary Ms. Mills, I have a class with you tomorrow, you can't give it back then".

"I wasn't asking you Miss Swan" the brunette's voice sounded so cold "I was saying that you're going to meet me at my office, let's say, tomorrow 7 a.m so that I can give you what is yours"

Once more a shiver traveled Emma's body from her neck to her tights, the words were echoing in her head _**"give you what is yours".**_

"Ok then, bye" Emma finally managed to say.

"See you tomorrow Miss. Swan, and don't be late"

Emma was imaging her teacher sitting in her office with her phone in her hand saying that to her and licking her own bottom lip slowly.

In that night Emma had the most strange and sweet dream, she was on Ms. Mills office. The room was dark and it smelled like apples and cinnamon. In front of her a glorious woman wearing nothing but a red lace pattern bra and underpants.

In Emma's dream the brunette woman would push her against the office wall hard with a devilish smile that soon disappear when the brunette crashed her mouth against Emma's and moved her knee between Emma's legs, when the brunette broke the kiss she started to bit Emma's neck hard while whispering at her ear "Let me give you what's yours".

Emma woke up covered in sweat, and her heart beating helplessly "fuck" she cursed.

She looked at the clock, it was already 6.30 and she was going to get late to her meeting with Ms. Mills if she didn't get up.

Emma didn't even eat breakfast despite Mary Margaret complaining about how unhealthy it was.

When she arrived to school she rushed into Ms. Mills' office almost falling while entering it.

Her teacher was already there and was looking at her with a suspicious gaze "You're late Miss. Swan" the brunette said sharply.

Emma looked at her watch, it was 7.02 "Come on, I'm only late two minutes she grumbled at the brunette.

"You're late Miss. Swan" Regina insisted.

Emma was so angry with that woman that she didn't notice at first how the brunette was dressed, skinny jeans and a red top with a blue bossy jacket and once more high heels.

When the blonde took time to look at her teacher she almost chocked _**(God! She's HOT!) **_Emma thought to herself.

"Thank you Miss. Swan" Regina said and for a moment Emma's face turned fire-red, she couldn't have said that out loud could have she?

"For coming" the brunette finished with a playful smile, and Emma almost could bet that the brunette had read her thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here I am again with a new chapter! **

**Once more I'd like to say that I don't have a Beta, I'm searching for one so until I find one, it will be just me and all my mistakes. I hope you'll still like it.**

**Thank you, enjoy and please review! **

* * *

The blonde girl was staring at Regina with fear in her eyes and the brunette could almost taste the sweet flavor of it. Regina had to force herself to not bit her own lip while checking the girl.

Emma's hair was a mess and she was wearing jeans and her famous red leather jacket.

Regina was scared by her own thoughts _**(Stop that! What the hell is happening to me..).**_

"So... Ms. Mills where's my book?" Emma's voice suddenly interrupted Regina's thoughts.

The teacher got up on a jump and reached the book to Emma.

Emma was intrigued about the change in Ms. Mills behavior, the woman in front of her in that moment didn't seem the same woman that called her the night before.

"Is this all you wanted from me, Ms. Mills?" Emma asked preparing herself to leave the office.

Regina couldn't control herself and bit her own lip thinking of all the things she wanted from her blonde student. She took a deep breath.

"No, I wanted to talk to you about your poetry" she started while looking at Emma's face to study her reaction. "If you want of course" she finished.

_**(This woman must be bipolar)**_ Emma thought while pondering her teacher's offer, the blonde finally nodded and walked to a chair immediately in front of Regina.

Regina was a little surprised, but pleased.

"I'm sorry for writing in your class, it wont happen again" Emma finally said, following Belle's advice.

"Thank you, but that was not what I wanted to talk with you about" the teacher said smiling genuinely for the first time.

_**(Oh, she has a cute smile)**_ the thought crossed Emma's mind so fast that she couldn't stopped it from running out of her mouth.

Regina was shocked by the words that came out of her student's mouth.

"Oh, sorry Ms. Mills, I didn't... I just" Emma looked down feeling her cheeks going red one more time "I'm sorry" she finished feeling like the stupidest girl in the world.

The brunette was speechless and surprised, not only for hearing the blonde saying that she has a cute smile but for the warm feeling that was traveling her whole body.

"No problem, thank you.. I guess" Regina was finally able to answer with the best bored face she could pretend.

"I really didn't want to say that" Emma continued, feeling a huge will of running out of there.

"No problem, Em.. Miss. Swan".

Regina and Emma were very close, Regina was still on top of the table and Emma was sitting on a chair in front of her. Regina could almost feel the hot breath of the blonde on her legs and had to get up and walk away a little.

"I've read your poem and I think you really have talent Miss. Swan" Regina managed to say.

Emma's eyes opened like crazy, she never thought she would ever hear that from the brunette teacher.

"Thank you" was the only thing she was able to say.

"I would like to work that talent with you, I think you have a great potential" the brunette was now again close to Emma staring at her green eyes.

Emma was truly shocked "I wasn't expecting that" she said sincerely.

Regina wasn't expecting that neither, she didn't have a clue about what she was doing but she was doing it.

"I'd like that" Emma said softly _**(Oh no! Hell no! I didn't say that!)**_.

It was too late to back down, she had already accepted her teacher's offer.

"Well, I think we could arrange a few meetings here in my office so that I can see your work" the brunette continued _**(Did I really just invited Emma to come again to my office?)**_ the conversation was taking a path that Regina wasn't expecting.

"Well, I have tomorrow's afternoon free" Emma said without thinking twice.

"Good, see you tomorrow then" Regina finished.

Emma shook her head and let out a little laugh "Actually see you in like 5 minutes, I have a class with you today, remember?"

"Oh of course" Regina said with a smile _**(Her laugh is so sweet) **_when the brunette looked at Emma the blonde had a shocked expression.

"What?"

"What what Miss. Swan?" Regina asked fearing the answer.

Emma was still looking at her like if she had seen a ghost "What did you said about my laugh?"

_**(Fuck! I said that out loud)**_

"Nothing Miss. Swan" the brunette answered quickly "I think it's time for you to go, the bell will sound any second".

Regina was completely ashamed.

Emma was still shocked but she managed to walk to the door and leave the office.

"She said my laugh was sweet" Emma said to herself already on the hall "Ms. Mills said my laugh was sweet?" she was totally dizzy with that.

Regina was finishing grabbing her things and she smiled.

"She said I have a cute smile" she whispered amused, and then shocked by how happy she was about it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here it is! **

**Thank you all for the amazing Reviews, I got home tonight and I was feeling a little down, but then I saw the reviews you wrote and it made my day! **

**You are all great! **

**Enjoy and please keep reviewing!**

* * *

Emma wasn't able to a single word during Ms. Mills literature class. The blonde caught herself checking her teacher body and licking her bottom lip, several times.

Regina, however, didn't look at the blonde during all class.

The class finished and Emma walked to the school's cafeteria to have lunch with Ariel and Belle.

"Woow Em! Having a teacher that wants to see your poems with you is amazing!" Belle said proud of her blonde friend.

Emma shook her head a little embarrassed "It's nothing..."

Ariel interrupted her punching her in the shoulder "Shut up! It's awesome, specially when it's your first year in college."

"I guess." Emma answered, her thoughts far, far away from there.

_**(Her laugh is so sweet) **_this words kept sounding in her head and with them, Ms. Mills voice.

"What are you thinking about?" Ariel asked looking at Emma with a hand on her chin.

"Hm, nothing"

"Then why are you smiling like that?" Ariel continued.

"I'm not smiling" Emma answered annoyed.

This time was Belle who spoke "Yes you are, and with a very goofy smile actually"

_**(Her laugh is so sweet) **_"I'm not!"

The bell rang and Emma felt relief "Well, got to go. I've got a class with Mr. Graham" when Emma said the name of the teacher the other two girls giggled.

"Oh! C'mon. Not you two!" Emma sighed.

Every girl in the college had a crush on Mr. Graham, he was a smoking-hot history teacher.

"Oh Emma, you have to admit that he's hot" Belle said while giggling.

"Belle, you like girls" Emma said like if her friend had forgotten it.

"You too, but I'm not blind" Belle answered with a smirk.

"Emma is not blind neither, but she prefers Ms. Mills" Ariel commented.

Emma jumped of her seat "I DO NOT!" and she left angry.

* * *

"Regina are you listening?" Zelena asked roughly.

They were having a reunion with some others professors but Regina's thoughts were no where to be found.

When the brunette heard Zelena's voice she gave her a glare full of disdain. The two women never liked each other, Regina was one of the most powerful teacher in the college, everyone respected her and obeyed blindly to her.

Zelena was older and worked at the college for longer than Regina but she didn't have such attention from the others and she wasn't has respected as Regina neither, that made her hate the brunette since the beginning. Regina didn't like her too, there was something about that woman, that always made Regina burn in anger.

"What?!" Regina answered sharply and loud. Every professor in the room stopped what they were doing to stare at Regina.

The brunette looked at them with such an intimidating look that they got back to what they were doing in a second.

"I was asking you about the next month conference. You don't look well dearie, too much pressure for you?" Zelena asked wickedly.

"No Zelena, it's all arranged already, it's just that your voice isn't one of the most pleasant sounds for me" Regina answered with a killing smile "Now, if you excuse me, I have things to do" and she left the room victorious, leaving Zelena furious at the table.

"Someday you're going to fall from your pedestal sweetie and I'll be here to watch it" Zelena's voice was soft but cold.

* * *

At the end of the day when Emma finally got home, she barely had dinner. The blonde ran upstairs and started searching for every poem she had ever wrote.

She was so nervous about the next day, she wanted to impress Ms. Mills even tho she knew she should hate that teasing woman.

Emma spent two hours searching and choosing which one's she should let Ms. Mills read.

Then her phone rang and her heart jumped a beat, the memory of Regina's call made her run to the phone in expectation but when she looked at the phone she saw that it was only Belle calling and she felt disappointment.

"Hey Belle" Emma answered bored until she heard someone sobbing on the other side. "Belle are you ok?"

"Hey Em" Belle's voice was weak and tremble, the sobbing was stronger and stronger.

"What happened Belle, are you crying?"

"Can I go to your house?" Belle asked.

Emma wasn't understanding "Yes, of course"

"I'll talk to you when I arrive" Belle said and then hung up.

Emma was clueless about what was happening. It took only ten minutes to Belle to arrive and the minute Emma opened the door, Belle hugged her close and start crying hard.

Emma lead her to her room and sat her on the bed.

"What happened Belle" Emma asked softly, she cared about Belle.

"Ruby, I saw her kissing Killian" Belle answered looking at the floor.

Emma felt a huge will to punch that bastard on the face, Killian was just an idiot.

The blonde sat besides Belle and kissed her forehead gently "Don't cry. Did you talk to her about it?"

Belle shook her head with tears rolling down her face "I just ran off"

Emma gave her a careful smile "Calm down Belle, wait until tomorrow and talk to her".

Belle was too broken to answer so she just rested her head on Emma's shoulder for a while.

"I'm ugly" Belle said and Emma almost choked.

"Don't be silly Belle" Emma managed to say caressing Belle's cheek.

But Belle shook her head "It's true".

Emma grabbed Belle's chin carefully and made the girl look at her in the eyes "Belle, you're one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen".

That much was true, Emma had a big crush on her since the first time she saw her.

Belle looked at Emma with a strange look and started to lean in, Emma was petrified, she knew what the girl was about to do, and she had wanted it before so much, but not anymore.

However she wasn't able to move or to stop Belle and they kissed.

Emma had her eyes closed and when she felt Belle's lips on hers she saw Regina's lips on her mind and she broke the kiss.

"Belle that's a mistake" she was able to say, while recovering from the shock "You love Ruby and kissing me isn't going to change that"

Belle was so ashamed that she covered her head with her hands "I'm sorry Emma" the girl was crying again and Emma hugged her close.

"Don't worry Belle, I'm here" Emma said without letting go from Belle.

Belle slept in Emma's room that night but Emma had some troubles with sleeping, she couldn't stop think about Regina's lips and about how good it would be to have them against hers.

* * *

Emma was arriving Regina's office, she was running because she was already late. She entered the office and there was Regina sitting on her desk. When the blonde entered, the brunette looked at her and smiled "You're late Miss. Swan" she said.

"Sorry" Emma answered.

Regina got up and walked to Emma slowly "No Miss. Swan" she said shaking her head gently "This time, you're not getting away that easily" she said with a voice that made Emma shiver "This time, I'm going to give you, exactly what you deserve" Regina finished.

The brunette was already in front of Emma pushing her against the already closed-door "This time, Miss. Swan, I'm going to get what I really want from you".

Regina kissed the blonde ferociously, her hands pushing Emma's arms against the door.

"This time Miss. Swan" Regina continued while planting kisses on Emma's neck "I'm going to teach you the very best lesson"

Emma woke up sweating.

"God, it was just a dream" the girl whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

**New chapter! **

**I want to say thanks to all of you who read this fic, thank you for the support and for the reviews! **

**I might take a little longer to update next chapter, I need to work again in my other fanfic, actually at both of them.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Regina was sitting on her desk, evaluating her student's works. On the table were a bunch of papers and a cup of coffee.

She was in her office since 6.30, it was easier for her to work there than at home. She had bought a Mansion at the edge of the town, the place was calm but it annoyed Regina a little.

It was 6.45 when the office's door was opened and a blonde young woman appeared.

Emma was wearing a pair of black jeans and a low-necked white shirt. For a few seconds Regina was speechless staring at Emma.

"Ms. Mills, sorry for disturbing you" Emma apologized.

Regina was able to collect herself "No problem Miss. Swan, I had forgotten about our meeting" Regina lied, she hadn't forgotten about the meeting, in fact she had thought about that since the moment the blonde left the office the day before.

"If you want I can go and let you work" Emma said with disappointment in her voice.

"NO!" Regina yelled. "I mean, there's no need of that" she corrected, regretting about letting her feelings show.

Emma smiled and sat in the chair in front of Regina's desk "Hm, I brought some poems of mine, if you want to see them of course..." the blonde said not looking at the brunette in the eyes.

Regina, however couldn't stop staring at Emma's green eyes. Then she realized that Emma had her hair pulled back and the memories of the night at the bar assaulted her. The was Emma talked at her, angry, ferociously, the way the blonde moved her body dancing with Killian without taking her eyes from Regina _**(stop that Regina!**__**). **_The teacher forced herself to raise a hand and grab the papers Emma was giving her.

The poems were beautiful, Regina was amazed by Emma's talent. Every word she wrote seemed to have life, the poem seemed to sing in Regina's ears the most powerful love song.

"Emma, they are beautiful" Regina said sincerely and then she realized that she had called the blonde by her first name.

Emma realized that too and she was surprised about how sexy it was hearing her name from Regina's lips.

"Thank you Ms. Mills" she answered politely.

"Can I ask you a question?" Regina asked to a clueless Emma.

Emma nodded sightly "Of course".

"Why were you so sad the other day at the bar?" Regina remembered Emma's face that night when she arrived to where the blonde was, she seemed broken.

Emma was surprised by Regina's answer but she decided to answer sincerely "My parents began to argue with each other a lot lately, I was feeling down and Ariel took me to the bar to clear my mind" she said, it was not a lie, just a half truth.

"I'm sorry Emma" Regina said with a concern voice and she reached a hand to touch Emma's "I'm sure things are going to get better between them, when people like each other, they fight but they always get back to each other, they always find each other." she finished with a smile.

Regina's hand on hers made Emma feel warm inside and guilty about not saying the truth to the brunette "And.." Emma started.

"Yes?" Regina was still grabbing Emma's hand.

"And I had found out that the girl I liked was with someone else" she said fast without realizing that she was admitting to her teacher that she liked girls, something she had never even told to her parents.

Emma was in panic after realizing what she had done and she was ready to leave the room "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you that"

Regina was shocked, she had never thought about the possibility of Emma being gay, not after seeing her dancing with Killian.

Emma got up in a rush but a hand in her arm stopped her.

"Emma sit down, please" Regina asked gently smiling at the blonde.

Emma sat down still not looking at the brunette, she was so ashamed in that moment.

"Emma there is absolutely no problem with liking girls you know that right?" Regina asked without realizing that she still had her hand in Emma's arm.

"I know" Emma answered "But it's just..." she wasn't able to finish.

"Emma, what?" Regina was being very patient with Emma, despite the fact that her heart was betting like crazy inside her chest.

Emma took a deep breath "I didn't want you to thank that I'm a freak or something like that"

"Emma! I don't think you're a freak, I would never think that about you" Regina's voice was strong but warming.

"I know how you feel" Regina said regretting it immediately but she had started so she would finish it, she took a deep breath and looked at Emma in the eyes. The blonde was looking at her with a dizzy face.

"Three years ago I started dating Aurora" Regina let out.

Emma's eyes were wide open "Aurora, like Ms. Aurora the art teacher?"

Regina nodded "Yes, she had arrived to this college and we started talking and we started dating a few months after"

Emma was confused, knowing that Ms. Mills was gay and had dated with Ms. Aurora was too much for her.

"We were very discreet about our relationship, so no one knows, please don't tell anyone" Regina asked anxiously.

"Of course, you can trust me" Emma managed to say.

Regina nodded "Well, as I was saying, we dated for a while and then her family found out and it was a nightmare. She is younger than me as you know and things got out of hand. Eventually we broke up" she finished.

Emma was shocked "I'm sorry" was the only thing she was able to say.

"Don't worry, well all that to say that people will always judge the ones who are different but that's not the end of the world, you need to keep your head up"

Emma was full of gratitude towards Regina "Thank you" she said and without thinking about what she was doing, the blonde leaned in and kissed her teacher softly on the lips.

Regina pushed her away "Don't do that again Emma" Regina said immediately.

Emma was so ashamed and confused "I'm sorry, I didn't, I just..." and she ran out of the office leaving a breathless Regina behind.


	9. Chapter 9

**New chapter! **

**Hope you like and thank you once more for being so amazing and for reading and reviewing this!**

**Don't forget this fic is rated M lol.**

**Enjoy.**

**(This chapter was replaced without the mistakes, all thanks to my new beta bettyvcullen (thank you dear! You're awesome!)**

* * *

Emma didn't show up to Regina's class that week and the brunette was getting worried about her. She tried calling her but the blonde never picked up.

"Answer the damn phone Emma!" Regina yelled in frustration holding her phone in her hand while sitting at her bed. By this time it was already 10 pm, she knew it wasn't a proper time to be calling to a student but she didn't give a damn about it.

It was Friday night and a thought cross her mind "the bar" she whispered, grabbing a jacket and leaving her mansion in a rush.

She drove like crazy to the bar, she wasn't thinking straight, in fact she wasn't thinking at all, she just wanted to see Emma, she had to.

Regina stormed into the bar and looked for the blonde and then a smile crossed her lips when she saw the blonde sitting in the same spot she was the last time.

The brunette walked across the bar towards Emma.

"Is this seat taken?" she asked.

Emma looked up and Regina realized that something was different in the blonde, she looked like she'd been crying.

"Ms. Mills" Emma said under her breath "I didn't knew you'd be here" she continued starting to get up "I need to go".

"Emma, wait" Regina touched Emma's shoulder gently but firmly "We need to talk".

Emma shook her head "No, I understand, I shouldn't have... kissed you. It won't happen again" the blonde finished with a neutral expression.

"You have been missing my classes" Regina said calmly.

"Had things to do, I'm sorry" Emma lied not looking at her teacher's dark brown eyes that were staring at her.

Emma was starting to feel sick and dizzy, she had drink too much and her head was aching.

"I need to go" she said and ran to the bathroom's door.

Regina didn't know what came over her but she followed Emma without thinking twice, once she entered the bathroom she saw Emma sobbing inside.

The blonde was crying and Regina's heart broke in that moment "Emma, please..."

"GET OUT!" Emma screamed at her "PLEASE GET OUT".

Regina understood how broken Emma was, she had done that to her. Before she realized she was already walking towards Emma.

The blonde stopped crying and instead stared at her without revealing nothing of her feelings. Regina then grabbed her neck with one hand and pulled Emma into a deep kiss. Emma was in shock so shocked that it took a while for her to be able to do what she wanted so badly: kissing Regina back.

The kiss started as a brush of their lips but it quickly evolved into a dance with tongues, hands and bodies.

They broke the kiss to breathe but Emma couldn't keep herself away from Regina and this time was the blonde who resumed the kiss.

Emma could feel how Regina's body reacted to every touch and how the brunette was trying to control the soft moans that came out of her mouth.

"Emma, we can't do this here" Regina said after breaking their second kiss.

The blonde felt disappointed, but then she realized what Regina was trying to say "Let's go then" Emma whispered with her hands still holding Regina's waist.

Regina was truly starting to think that she should just back down, say no and walk away instead, but it was too late. She was already addicted to Emma's lips and she desperately wanted more.

"Take me home" Emma whispered and that was enough for Regina to lose her self-control.

Regina nodded "I'll leave first and you go next, meet me outside the bar" she said walking out of the bathroom.

The blonde's heart was beating fast and she was trembling.

She waited a few seconds before leaving after Regina, she forgot to say goodbye to Ariel and Belle, she was only able to think about Regina.

When she got outside she saw Regina inside a black car and she walked to it. She sat on the front seat beside her and before she could say anything Regina grabbed her and kissed her once more, this time more passionately.

* * *

Emma was pushed inside the mansion, Regina seemed a totally different person in that moment, more real, more passionate. She slammed the door and grabbed Emma's hair hard with one hand making her head bend back and kissing her roughly, making Emma moan deeply.

The blonde felt a hard bite on her bottom lip and she felt a warm liquid in her mouth, it was blood and the pain of Regina's bite just made her shiver in pleasure.

"I want you Emma, I wanted you since that day at the bar, or maybe even before that" Regina said with a husky voice. Before Emma was able to answer she was pulled by Regina and they went upstairs, Regina leaded Emma to her room and closed the door behind them.

Emma wanted Regina really bad but she knew how dangerous that could be to Regina "Are you sure you want to do this?" Emma asked trying to control her breath.

Regina didn't answer, yet she started to unbutton her shirt looking at Emma with eyes full of lust.

All Emma's thoughts vanished in a second "Fuck, I don't care anymore" the blonde said and walked the distance between her and Regina.

The warm way Regina's mouth received her tongue made Emma's lust grow as she helped Regina taking off her shirt and then her tight skirt.

When she saw her teacher's naked body in front of her everything else disappeared. Regina had the most perfect body Emma could ever had imagined, her skin was softly tanned and her eyes were lustful.

Emma was trembling in expectation but she was still able to take off her own clothes, leaving only her underwear. In the next second she was lying Regina on the bed and planting soft kisses all over her abdomen tasting every inch if it with her tongue. The blonde felt Regina's body move beneath her every time her lips touched the brunette's skin.

Emma let her tongue travel slowly on Regina's chest before sucking gently the brunette's nipples making her cry in pleasure.

"Emma" was the only word Regina was able to say between moans.

The blonde could still taste the blood on her mouth and she kissed Regina making sure that the brunette could taste it too.

When Regina felt the taste of blood in Emma's mouth she realized how hard she had bitten the blonde and she smiled inside. That young woman on top of her really wanted her and that made Regina glow, but her thoughts were wiped away by the touch of a hand between her legs and she looked at Emma who was smiling wickedly at her.

"Ms. Mills" Emma said "You're ready for me aren't you?" her tone was so sexual that Regina's body squirmed when Emma called her Ms. Mills.

"So it turns you on when I call you Ms. Mills" Emma noticed naughty "That's good, I need you at your best".

Regina closed her eyes letting her feelings take over her, so many promises in one simple sentence.


	10. Chapter 10

**New chapter! **

**Once more thank you for reading and reviewing and thanks to my dear BETA bettyxcullen for correcting this.**

**Hope you'll like, enjoy! **

* * *

Regina could feel Emma's heavy breath on her belly. Her body was eager for Emma to touch her.

The blonde was taking her time teasing the brunette, caressing her slowly and enjoying every time Regina's hips rose, looking for some kind of relief.

Since Emma had met Regina, despite all the hatred she thought she felt towards the teacher, her dreams had been always about this moment, about having Regina.

Every night it was a dream that made her wake up in the morning feeling ashamed, but in this moment with Regina there with her, she wasn't ashamed anymore, she was feeling like she was finally where she needed to be, the only thing she needed to do was take a deep breath and love the brunette.

And so she did.

Regina trembled when Emma kissed her abdomen, and cried in pleasure when the blonde went even lower.

"You taste amazing Ms. Mills" Emma said under her breath and those words made Regina reach the ceiling and finally shout Emma's name as loud as possible.

Emma was licking her own lips and smiling at Regina before kissing her again on the lips.

"Emma..." the brunette tried to say but Emma didn't let her, wrapping her arms around the brunette waist and kissing her neck.

"Ms. Mills just shut up" Emma laughed.

Regina laughed first but then tried to seem cold "Miss. Swan, I'm still your teacher and you don't get to boss me around, understood?" she said while pulling Emma's hair to kiss her roughly.

When the kiss ended Emma laughed hard and gave Regina her sexiest smile "So, Ms. Mills, I think I'll have to force you to obey me" she finished biting her own lip.

Regina could barely breath but she was still able to answer "And how do you intend to do that?" her sassy tone was still there.

Emma smiled deviously "Round two Ms. Mills"

"Oh God" was the only thing that left Regina's lips.

* * *

Ariel was pale when she entered the bar again, she couldn't believe what she had just seen.

The redheaded was outside smoking on a slightly dark corner when she saw a brunette woman leaving the bar and entering a black car, it was Ms. Mills.

Two minutes after she saw Emma leaving the bar as well and entering the same car as her teacher, and Ariel almost choked when she saw the two kissing each other inside the car before driving away.

"Have you seen Emma?" Belle asked to her "Are you alright? It looks like you're about to throw up" Belle said raising an eyebrow.

Ariel took a while to be able to answer "I'm fine, Emma was feeling sick and she went home" the girl lied.

"Oh" Belle sighed "Ok, then" and she left Ariel and walked towards Ruby. The two had gotten back together easily after Ruby explained that Killian was drunk and kissed her. Killian however didn't end up well after Ruby punched him almost breaking his jaw.

Ariel decided to text Emma:

"Swan! Call me when you can! I saw you leaving with Ms. Mills what the hell is wrong with you girl?"

After sending the message Ariel wasn't able to enjoy the night anymore and she left half an hour later.

It was 2 am when the redheaded received a call, she was almost asleep.

"Hey" she said to the phone with one eye closed.

"Ariel! It's me Mary Margaret." a worried voice said.

Ariel woke up with a start "Mrs. Nolan"

"Ariel is Emma with you? She hasn't arrived yet and David and me are going crazy"

(Swan I'm going to kill you) Ariel thought before answering "Yes Ms. Nolan, she must have forgotten to tell you, she was feeling a little sick and she came home with me, but she's fine now, she fell asleep". Ariel hated to lie but she would do anything for Emma.

"Oh, well I'm glad she's ok" Mary Margaret answer.

"She'll call you guys tomorrow morning I promise" Ariel finished "Bye Mrs. Nolan"

"Bye Ariel".

When Mary Margaret hung up Ariel sent a text to Emma again:

"When you read this come immediately to my house! Your mother called me asking for you and I said that you were spending the night here. What the hell are you doing Em?"

Emma woke up still embracing Regina from behind, she could smell the sweet scent of her hair and she realized she was starving.

There was light entering from the window and that was when Emma realized it was already morning.

"SHIT!" she screamed waking Regina.

"Don't shout Emma, it's too soon in the morning for that" the brunette said opening her eyes and then suddenly the truth came to her "IT'S MORNING!"

Emma was grabbing her clothes "Shit! My mother is going to kill me"


	11. Chapter 11

**New chapter and I'm so happy about it! **

**Thanks again to my BETA bettyvcullen who is amazing.**

**Enjoy and review please ^^**

* * *

Emma was in panic mode grabbing her clothes like crazy, "shit" was the only word coming out of her mouth, and Regina was in a panic as well.

"I can't believe, I let this happen" Regina said "You're my student for God's sake, what have I done?..." Regina was out of her mind in that instant and those words made Emma stop what she was doing and look back.

"Don't say that you regret what happened" Emma said feeling a sudden pain in her chest "I don't regret it not even for a second Regina".

Regina was caught by surprise "You don't?" she asked looking sorely at her.

Emma walked again towards her and kissed the brunette passionately on the lips feeling a huge desire to take it a little farther again but knowing that she was already in trouble with her parents so she broke the kiss.

"I don't" the blonde said with a smile "I would do it all over again" she said "and again, and again, and again" she kept saying with a deviously smile, while Regina blushed violently knowing exactly what the blonde wanted to say.

"I'm just panicking because my parents must be mad not knowing where I am" Emma said "But after last night I can go through hell and I would still do it again."

"You're crazy you know that Miss. Swan?" Regina asked with a smirk.

Emma nodded amused "Yes, and you like it don't you?".

Regina grabbed a pillow and threw it at Emma's face "Don't get all full of yourself Miss Swan, and go before your parents die of worry" the brunette finished.

Emma sighed and grabbed her jacket "Bye Ms. Mills" she said throwing the pillow back at the brunette.

"See you in class Miss Swan" Regina whispered in a husky voice.

That voice made Emma shiver (well two can play that game) "See you there Ms. Mills" Emma answered biting her own lip before leaving.

Regina stayed there laughing.

* * *

Emma was already on the street when she heard her phone ringing.

"Hey Ariel"

"Emma Swan! Have you seen my messages?" Ariel's voice showed how angry she was and the blonde sighed.

"No Ariel, now it's not the best time to talk" Emma answer.

"Listen to me Swan! You're going to come to my house immediately, your parents think you're here with me, we need to talk!"

Emma was relieved but something in Ariel's voice made her think that she was in trouble.

When the blonde arrived to her friends house, the redheaded was already at the door waiting for her.

"Come in now!" she said sharply at Emma.

"Calm down girl, what the hell is wrong with you?" Emma asked annoyed.

Ariel gave her a murderous look "With me? No dear, what the hell is wrong with you?" she yelled at the blonde.

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked impatiently.

Ariel had her hands on her own waist "Hm, let me see... Maybe about you leaving the bar with Ms. Mills and kissing her in her own car." Ariel started "And maybe about you spending the night out without telling no one about it!"

Emma didn't know what to say, she wasn't expecting to be caught by Ariel or anyone for that matter.

"Where were you?" Ariel asked.

"That's my problem Ariel" Emma answered sharply.

"Oh God" Ariel let out with her eyes wide open "You were with her weren't you?"

Emma didn't answer and Ariel almost slapped the blonde "What were you thinking!? She's your teacher Emma!"

"I don't care" Emma answered sincerely "It's my life, thank you for having my back with my parents but that's all" she finished "We need to go to school"

Ariel shook her head "No, you need to call your mother first, I promised her you would."

Emma nodded and called her mother.

"Emma! How are you sweetheart?" her mother asked.

"I'm fine" the blonde answered, she was more than fine but her mother didn't need to know.

"Ariel said you weren't feeling well last night"

Emma looked at Ariel "Yes, I was a little sick but I'm fine now. I need to go to school though" the blonde said.

"Oh of course, talk to you later hun, love you"

"Love you two, bye" Emma ended. She dropped her phone inside her bag and walked to the door.

"Shall we Ariel?" the blonde asked.

Ariel was worried about her "I hope you know what you're doing Emma" the redheaded girl said before passing for Emma and leaving the room.

* * *

Emma's first class was English with Mr. Gold while Ariel was in her art class.

Mr. Gold was the only teacher that Emma ever saw talking with Regina out of school, they seemed to be friends.

The class passed quickly, but not as quickly as Emma wished it would. She was anxious for her next class, Poetry of the eighteenth century with Regina.

When she entered Regina's class she saw the woman writing on the black board. Everyone was already there including Ariel that was looking at Emma.

Emma sat beside Ariel without taking her eyes off Regina.

When the brunette turned around and saw Emma she had to close her eyes trying to control her feelings. Emma couldn't help but smile at the brunette.

During class Regina did her best not to stare at the blonde, Emma however kept on looking at Regina.

"Well that's it for today's class" Regina said finishing the class "Miss Swan, I need to talk to you" she said with a cold voice.

Ariel gave Emma a look before leaving and closed the door behind her.

"Have I done something wrong Ms. Mills?" Emma said playfully.

"Beside the fact that you spent the entire class undressing me with your eyes?" Regina said with a smirk.

Emma sighed "You don't let me undress you with my hands" she said smiling wickedly.

"Miss Swan, that's totally inappropriate" the brunette answered pretending to be shocked "But seriously Emma, you need to stop that, people will notice it and.."

Emma walked the distance between them and crashed her lips against Regina's interrupting the woman. The kiss was intense and the taste of Regina's lips on her own made Emma smile inside.

"Gosh, I wanted to do that the entire class" the blonde let out.

Regina grabbed her by her neck and forced her tongue into the blonde's mouth kissing her again.

"Me too" the brunette finally said when the kiss was broken.


	12. Chapter 12

New chapter here! I'm so happy because of all your reviews and support!

You are the best! THANK YOU ALL and my BETA.

Enjoy dears.

* * *

"Emma, we need to stop" Regina said almost without air in her lungs after the blonde had kissed her one more time "Not here, it's dangerous" she gasped when Emma tried to pull her in again.

It had been two months since the two women kissed for the first time and since then it was almost impossible for them to keep themselves away from each other.

"It's already been two months Regina, I'm tired of hiding this" Emma said sadly "Tired of kissing you quickly after the end of the class and not being able to walk beside you on the street" the blonde took Regina's hand on her own "I'm tired of seeing that bastard of Graham hitting on you and not being able to punch him and kiss you right in front of him"

Regina was blushing "Emma you know he doesn't mean anything to me" she tried to say but Emma interrupted her.

"Regina, I'm tired of knowing that you are the best thing that has happened to me in so long, of knowing that you're the best thing I have and not being able to tell everyone how happy I am to have you by my side, to call you mine" Emma's words brought tears to Regina's eyes.

The brunette rarely cried but Emma had a tie too strong in her heart.

"I'm sorry Emma, if I wasn't your teacher it would be so much easier for us" Regina said looking down "I'm afraid Emma" she finally admitted.

Emma was caught by surprise "Afraid of what?" she asked caressing Regina's face gently.

"Afraid that one day, you'll wake up and see that I'm not worthy" the brunette started, letting out the fear that had been hunting her for two months "Afraid that you'll see that loving someone else would be better and that you'll leave me" she finished almost bursting into tears.

Emma grabbed Regina's chin making the woman look at her eyes "Listen to me Regina, I don't know why I'm so madly in love with you, but I am and I wouldn't give up on you no matter how hard things turn out to be."

That was too much for Regina to control herself, she grabbed Emma by the neck to kiss her while tears rolled down her face.

"You have no idea what you mean to me" the brunette whispered to Emma "No matter what I do, all I think about is you" she continued "every day, Emma".

Emma smiled at her "It's almost over, in a few months you'll not be my teacher anymore" the blonde said.

"Yes, but you'll still be a student in this school, it's going to be hard Emma" Regina said "People will stare, will disapprove, even your parents" Regina pointed sadly.

Emma smiled again "I don't care, when this semester ends I'll grab you in front of everyone and tell the world that you're mine"

"Are you sure you want to do that Emma?" the brunette asked "they will make your life very difficult"

"I don't care, with you holding my hand I can go trough hell and I'll still be the happiest woman in this fucking planet!" Emma yelled the last words happily.

Regina laughed "You're crazy you know?"

Emma looked at her amused "You say that to me every day Ms. Mills"

Regina smiled "It's true"

"Well I need to go now, I have history class next" Emma said annoyed remembering that the teacher was Mr. Graham.

Regina knew what Emma was thinking about and caressed her hair "Don't worry about him, I'm yours" she said proudly making Emma laugh.

"Yes, mine" she said grabbing Regina by the waist and pulling her closer.

Regina kissed her quickly "Now, go!" she said laughing.

Zelena was outside Regina's classroom with a devious smile on her lips, at first she couldn't believe what she had heard but after listening carefully she knew that it was her lucky day.

The mighty powerful Regina Mills in love with one of her students.

"Oh dear, I said that one day you'd fall, well I think that day it's getting closer" she whispered and walked away.

"You're going to lose everything and I'll be there to see it" Zelena let out with a laugh.

* * *

Emma ran to her class and sat on one of the chairs farthest from the teacher.

Mr. Graham made her mad just by breathing, specially when he insisted to breathe too close to her love.

More than once she saw him trying to touch Regina, and the brunette pushing him away. More than once she had to control herself to prevent herself from kicking his stupid face.

"Hello class" Graham started with his idiotic smile that always made Emma want to punch him.

Emma couldn't stand that class.

"Today our class will be shorter than usual, I have a meeting with Ms. Mills and Mr. Gold to discuss school's problems" he said with a smile.

Emma knew very well that he wanted much more than just to discuss school's problems with Regina.

"Bastard" Emma whispered and she realized the teacher was looking at her.

"Did you said something Miss. Swan?" he asked.

Emma wanted to scream at him that yes she had call him a bastard but she controlled herself "No, Mr. Graham"

"Ok, then, let's get on with the class" he said sharply.

Emma decided to text Regina:

"Meeting with Graham?"

The answer took a while to arrive.

"Emma, I forgot to tell you, please don't go all crazy about it. I'm with my class now, tty later"

Emma read the message and gasped "Yeah, of course."


	13. Chapter 13

**One more! **

**I'm so happy about this fic and about your support! **

**Thanks and enjoy once more! **

* * *

Emma was walking down the hall when a voice called her.

"Miss Swan" she heard and the voice made her feel like running away, it was Ms. Green.

Zelena was looking at the blonde with a smile on her face and that smile made Emma feel sick "Yes, Ms. Green?" the blonde asked stopping in front of the older woman.

Zelena was only four years older than Regina but the two couldn't be more different.

"I need to talk to you Miss Swan" the older woman said softly "Let's go to my office, please" she said leading Emma.

Emma was thinking about anything she could possibly have done wrong so Ms. Green would want to talk to her but nothing came to mind.

When they entered the office Zelena closed the door and got right to the point.

"How long have you been sleeping with Ms. Mills?" she asked amused.

Emma was shocked, how did that woman knew? "excuse me?" the blonde asked trying to buy some time.

"You heard me Miss Swan, I know that you and her are together" Zelena finished with a smirk.

Emma started to panic.

"Don't worry Miss Swan, I'm not planing to tell anyone" the teacher said with a devious look "I want you to do something for me"

Emma had no idea what the teacher could possibly want from her but she would do anything to protect Regina's career.

"It's simple Miss Swan, you are going to kiss me in front of Regina and you're going to break up with her" Zelena said smiling.

Emma almost choked "Never" she said sharply.

Zelena approached Emma and touched her chin "You're going to do this Miss Swan, or I'll destroy Regina's career, I swear." her voice was cold and Emma could feel the danger behind that smile.

Emma felt pain in her chest, she didn't want to ruin Regina's life, she couldn't let that woman ruin her love's life.

"Are we clear Miss Swan?"

Emma nodded in anger leaving the office and slamming the door behind her. She walked home missing her last class, she was so afraid and confused.

She locked herself in her room for hours until she got a message, it was Regina and her heart skipped a beat.

**"Emma, are you ok? I know you missed your last class..."**

The blonde wasn't capable of answering the message, she was lying on her bed with tears rolling down her face, she couldn't let Regina lose everything she had fought for in her life.

Another message came half and hour latter.

**"Emma are you mad at me? Answer me please!"**

"No I'm not mad at you my love, but you'll be mad at me" Emma said to herself crying desperately.

She cried until she fell asleep not even opening the door to her mother when she called her to dinner.

That night she dreamed about Regina, she was in a black long dress with a crown in her head crying, Emma was separated from her by a green mirror and next to her grabbing her was Zelena in a dark dress, with her skin green and a green necklace on her neck laughing coldly.

She woke up sick and ran to the bathroom to throw up.

When she finally got back to bed she looked at her phone and she saw that she had 5 messages.

She opened them.

**"My love, please! Answer me Emma. Love you"**

**"Emma I swear nothing happened with Graham, please don't be mad at me. I love you"**

**"I'm going crazy here in bed thinking about you, answer me Emma"**

**"Emma it's been hours since you answered me the last time, I'm freaking OUT!"**

**"My love I don't know what's happening but know that I love you, sleep well and please answer me when you see this. Forever yours R."**

* * *

Regina was in her bed without being able to sleep, Emma wasn't answering her messages and that was driving her crazy. She had send 5 texts to Emma already and she was desperate.

Her fears were hunting her again.

"Calm down, she said she loves you, don't be so scared" she said to herself trying to control her feelings.

However, she knew too well that sometimes love wasn't enough, sometimes life just keeps us away from the person we love and she couldn't stand the idea of losing Emma, not now, not ever.

"Answer me you stubborn girl" Regina yelled alone in her bedroom.

When she fall asleep she dreamed about Emma. She dreamed that Emma would appear at her door and kiss her passionately, throwing her on top of the bed and loving her like never before.

Regina woke up covered in sweat and missing Emma badly.

"What in hell have you done to me Swan" she whispered exhausted because of her dream.


	14. Chapter 14

**New chapter. Its sad but don't hate me :( **

**Enjoy And pleaseee review! **

**Thanks again to My BETA**

* * *

Regina arrived at school exactly at the same time she always did. The school was empty, it was too early.

The brunette was trying to control herself, she needed to go to Zelena's office to give her some papers about the last teacher's meeting before her first class.

She was still thinking about Emma. Regina arrived to Zelena's office door, it was unlocked but the brunette knocked anyway and waited for an answer that never came.

In frustration Regina decided to go in, she opened the door slowly and her heart stopped.

In front of her was Zelena sitting on top of her desk with a blonde girl between her legs kissing her on the lips.

A huge pain filled Regina's chest and she felt like throwing up.

"Emma" she said almost out of air.

That was when the two women broke the kiss and turned to look at the brunette. Zelena was smiling and Emma had a neutral expression, not looking at Regina's eyes.

"Sorry dear, we didn't heard you, we were..." Zelena said with her devilish smile "occupied" she finished with a smirk.

Regina wanted to walk towards them and kill Zelena but instead she turned arround slamming the door.

The second the door was closed Emma pushed the older woman away and tried desperately to wipe Zelena's taste from her mouth, wipe Zelena's scent from her body.

"There's no need to pretend sweetheart, I could tell how much you liked our little moment" Zelena's tone made Emma lose control.

The blonde walked to the woman and threw her against the wall in anger, the look in Emma's eyes made Zelena understand that the blonde was at her breaking point.

The student grabbed Zelena's neck roughly "You will never touch me again, and you'll stay away from Regina!" the blonde said pressing harder against her neck "If you do anything else to hurt her I'll make sure you regret it deeply, are we clear?"

Despite Emma's hands on her throat and Emma's threats the older woman still had a disgusting smile on her lips.

"Don't worry honey, I got what I wanted"

Emma had to take a deep breath to prevent herself from slapping Zelena. The blonde stormed out of the room finally letting the tears that were burning her eyes, roll down her face.

The pain she saw in Regina's eyes showed how much damage Emma had caused her. She wanted so badly to push Zelena away and hug Regina, she wanted to run after the brunette when she saw her storming out of the office with tears in her eyes.

However Emma had to protect Regina, she didn't want to ruin her life, she couldn't stand the idea of being the cause of Regina losing everything.

That night Emma was on her bed with her head on her pillow not being able to control her tears "I'm sorry" she whispered into the night, hoping that somehow Regina's heart could hear her.

* * *

Kathryn had been calling Regina for more than an hour and her friend wasn't answering. She had been out of town for a few months and she couldn't believe Regina had forgotten that she was getting back that night.

She decided to drive to Regina's house, she had a copy of her house key so she entered the mansion.

What she saw made her face shrink in horror, she saw broken glass all over the floor, everything was out of place, a chair broken, all Regina's books were out of their shelf and scattered all over the floor too.

Kathryn walked further into the mansion and the horror in her face got worse, Regina was on the floor with her head in her knees surrounded by pieces of a broken jar.

"Regina!" she yelled at the brunette, running towards her and holding her in her arms gently "What happened?" Kathryn knew Regina since they were teenagers and she had never seen Regina like that, hell she had never even seen Regina crying.

But there she was, the strongest woman Kathryn have ever met, on the floor totally broken and sobbing. She held her friend closer trying to comfort her, but nothing seemed to work.

"I'm an idiot Kathryn" Regina said under her breath "I shouldn't have fallen in love with her" the brunette let out and the blonde was totally speechless.

She had thousands of questions but she knew she shouldn't push Regina, not when she was like that. So she stayed there for hours with the brunette sobbing hard on her chest and she felt tears coming to her eyes "Who've done this to you sweetheart?" she whispered not waiting for an answer.

When the morning arrived Kathryn called Regina's work to tell them that the teacher wasn't feeling well and that she would have to miss work that day. Even tough Regina had protested all morning and tried to leave the house by force.

"Emma, get up you're late" Mary Margaret yelled from outside her daughter's room, she was worried about Emma, she hadn't left that room since she arrived yesterday, not even to eat.

Emma was lying on her bed, she hadn't slept at all, she didn't have the strength to get up but she forced herself, knowing that her mother wouldn't leave her alone and she didn't want to answer to annoying questions.

She got up slowly and took a quick bath before leaving the house and walk to school, she was too afraid to face Regina after what happened the day before.

When she entered the classroom her eyes searched for Regina but the woman was nowhere to be found, it was Graham who was on her desk instead.

Suddenly fear took over Emma "Where's Ms. Mills?" she asked abruptly sounding concern.

Graham gave her an annoyed look "Ms. Mills wasn't feeling well, I'll give this class today, now go to your seat" he answered sharply and Emma was about to explode.

Emma managed to control herself and walked towards her place receiving a worried look from Ariel.

"Emma is everything alright?" Ariel asked and Emma had to bite her own lip to avoid the tears that were burning her eyes.

She tried to pay attention to class but her mind kept bringing the image of Regina's face when she saw her kissing Zelena to her mind and the tears began to fall.

Ariel was looking at her and Emma noticed that her friend wasn't the only one, everyone was looking at her, she grabbed her bag and stormed out of the room.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15! Don't hate me please! **

**Enjoy And please review.**

* * *

Emma was on the school's garden sitting on a bench when a blonde woman walked towards her with an angry look "Are you Emma Swan?" the woman asked sharply.

Emma was so tired that she nodded instead of answering and the other woman reaction shocked Emma deeply. The older blonde slapped the student hard on the face making her cry in pain.

"What the hell was that for?" Emma screamed ready to fight back in anger but before she could say anything else she felt another slap on her face.

"That's for Regina you idiot!" the older woman screamed with a murderous look in her eyes and Emma felt the earth opening under her feet.

She looked down, feeling too ashamed to look the other woman in the eyes "You know Regina...How is she?" Emma let out biting her lip hard.

"Are you kidding me?" Kathryn asked sharply feeling a huge desire to punch the blonde girl right in the mouth "She's broken, and it's your fault!" she said closing her fists.

Emma was looking at her knowing exactly what the other woman was thinking "How is she?" Emma repeated and that was too much for Kathryn, the older woman punched Emma in the jaw and the girl stayed there still without fighting back, another punch and another.

The girl was still impassive and Kathryn stopped "Why don't you fight back?" she asked after feeling more calm.

Emma couldn't stop the tears from falling anymore "Because I wanted to punch myself too, do it!" she yelled in despair.

Kathryn was shocked, she wasn't expecting that reaction from the girl "Why have you done that to her? She loves you, you know?" she asked sadly.

Emma started sobbing and Kathryn realized something was wrong "I love her too" Emma whispered.

"So why?" the older woman insisted and Emma couldn't keep that secret to herself anymore.

She sat again on the bench and explained everything to Kathryn.

When the blonde finished her story, Kathryn was speechless "I'm sorry" she said to Emma, noticing how hurt Emma's face was.

"I deserve it, I deserve much more" the girl said sincerely and Kathryn was able to see that Regina wasn't the only one broken.

"You have to tell her Emma" Kathryn said "She deserves to know"

Emma shook her head "I can't, Zelena will ruin her life because of me, I won't allow her to lose everything because of someone like me"

Kathryn shook her head sadly "She is broken Emma, again. I can't let her keep thinking that you don't love her" the older woman continued but Emma squeezed her arm.

"Please, don't tell her" Emma begged "She is better without me, promise me!"

Kathryn looked inside Emma's eyes and nodded leaving next without looking back.

Emma's face was pretty hurt and the pain was big but she thought she deserved it so she didn't complain.

For the rest of the day Emma skipped all her classes and had to resist the will to text Regina and ask her if she was OK. She had to do what was best for Regina.

With Regina she finally felt like she mattered, like she was complete. Regina taught her the meaning of loving someone and Emma knew that loving someone means to protect the other person even if it means breaking your own heart.

Ariel found her on the library trying to read a book to occupy her mind.

"What happened Emma?" Ariel asked "Ms. Mills doesn't feel well and you cry in the middle of the class room?" she continued "What the hell happened between you two?"

Emma sighed "I screwed up" she let out, and for the second time in that day she told what had happened with Zelena.

When she finished Ariel was shocked "That bitch!" the redheaded said loud and Emma nodded without saying a word.

Ariel touched Emma's shoulder gently "You have to tell her"

"No, I can't" Emma said with a tone that was warning Ariel that she should stop and so she did.

The redheaded girl hugged Emma, not knowing what else to do or say.

Then they heard a cold voice behind them "Hello Miss Swan" the voice said and Emma felt her blood boiling on her veins. They looked back and met Zelena's eyes.

Ariel grabbed Emma's shoulder strong stopping Emma from getting up and throw herself against the teacher.

"Something wrong dear?" the older woman continued with a playful voice and Emma had to bit her own lip until blood came out of it.

Zelena was amused with the vision and left after smiling at the two girls.

"Calm down Emma" Ariel whispered into her friends ear.

"I miss her" Emma cried.

Ariel nodded "I know, I know"


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you all for the reviews and for reading this! **

**Thanks to my BETA for being so fast and great! **

**Enjoy : )**

* * *

The next day Regina was back to work, Emma did everything she could to not cross the brunette's path, but they finally met each other in class and there was nowhere for Emma to hide.

However, Regina seemed not even notice the blonde girl, she seemed calm, cold and Emma knew immediately that she was wearing her mask once more and that broke Emma's heart a little more.

During the class Regina didn't look at her not even once, she talked to the class with her usual neutral voice and when the bell rang Emma walked out of the room, looking back at Regina but the brunette didn't take her eyes off her papers.

Emma had to control the huge desire of running to the teacher and kiss her right there but left without a single word.

The days passed, Emma and Regina rarely spoke to each other and when they did it was only during class and with small sentences.

"She must hate me" Emma thought several times during that month.

The blonde never saw Regina again at the library and her office's door was always closed, every night Emma walked to the bar with an empty hope of seeing Regina from afar, to be able to look at her, but the brunette never showed.

Every night Emma sat on the exact same place, hoping to hear an "Is this seat taken?" that never came, hoping to see those brown dark eyes that she knew she had lost, but they never appeared.

At school her grades dropped quickly, she couldn't focus on studying and she started skipping classes, all of them except her Literature and Poetry ones. Despite the pain of seeing Regina treating her with a cold shoulder, she couldn't help looking for her eyes across the room.

A month had passed and Emma realized that Regina had lost weight very quickly.

She wanted to call Kathryn to ask about Regina but she didn't have her number and asking Regina herself was out of question.

"Emma you have to stop" Ariel said to her after they left the Poetry class "You're torturing yourself"

The blonde sighed sadly "I know, but I can't stay away from her"

"The semester is almost ending, then you can finally tell her all the truth" Ariel said caressing Emma's shoulder but the blonde shook her head.

"She hates me Ariel, I can see it in her eyes" Emma let out.

"But you need to tell her the truth! When the semester is over Zelena can't do anything against you two"

"Yes she can Ariel, even after the end of the semester, if she tells someone that Regina and I were together while she was still my teacher, her career is over" Emma said in angst.

Ariel shook her own head "That decision it's not yours, Regina needs to make her own choices, if she wants to stay with you she deserves to have the chance to chose"

Emma was shaking her head.

"What are you so afraid of?" Ariel finally asked "This is not only about Zelena or Regina's career.." she pointed.

Emma knew Ariel was right "I'm afraid Ariel" the blonde let out "I'm afraid that she won't chose me, I'm afraid to find out that she really hates me or worse that she forgot about me" she continued "I know it's selfish but it's what I feel" she finished and looked at Ariel who was smiling at her.

"You're in love Emma"

Emma nodded "I know, I've known from the beginning" she finally admitted to herself.

"Does she know?" Ariel continued.

Emma looked down for a moment "I never told her" then she looked back up "How I wish I had told her"

Ariel was amazed by Emma's feelings, Emma was always the person that never trusted anyone besides herself, that never gave her heart to anyone, and there she was, giving her heart to Regina without thinking twice.

* * *

"Get up Regina!" Kathryn said pulling Regina's sheets making the brunette groan.

"It's cold! Let me sleep!" the brunette yelled throwing a pillow against her friend almost making her fall on the floor.

It was Saturday and Kathryn had decided that she would get Regina out of her mansion even if she had to force her.

"Get up! I'm not letting you stay in bed the whole weekend again!" Kathryn yelled throwing the pillow back at the brunette "The only time you get out of bed is for going to work, you don't even eat properly" Kathryn sighed sadly, she was really worried about Regina.

Regina raised slowly her head "You're NOT my mother" she said sharply "she was right, love is weakness" the brunette finished.

"You really love her" Kathryn let out in a whispered but Regina didn't answer to her, and the answer wasn't needed.

Kahryn was being tortured, knowing what really happened and not being able to tell Regina was killing her inside, she couldn't bare seeing two women that loved each other broken like that.

So she decided she had to do something.

"Go take a bath! NOW!" she screamed at Regina and the brunette got up annoyed and walked to the bathroom slowly.

When the brunette closed the bathroom's door, Kathryn grabbed her phone that was on the bed and searched Emma's number, writing it on a paper before Regina could realize it.

Emma was in bed, it was Saturday morning and she wasn't in the mood to get up, she was trying to go back to sleep. Sleeping was the only thing that didn't hurt her, it prevented her from thinking about Regina, in her dreams there was no Zelena, just love, just Regina.

When she was almost back asleep her phone rang and she answer the call annoyed "WHAT?" she yelled at the machine.

"Emma, is Kathryn" the other voice said making Emma jump on her bed.

Emma thought about a thousand thing to say but only one thing came out of her mouth "How is she?"

"Probably just like you" Kathryn said immediately.

Emma took a while to answer "Does she hate me?" letting that sentence out hurt Emma a lot more that she expected.

"This is crazy Emma, you need to tell her!" Kathryn said annoyed but in a low voice.

"Why are you whispering?" Emma asked already knowing the answer.

"She's in the bathroom, I'm in her room" Kathryn answered "You need to tell her!"

Emma shook her head knowing that the other woman couldn't see it "I need to go, bye Kathryn" the blonde finished turning off the call.


	17. Chapter 17

**This chapter is too sad so I'm sorry.**

**Hope you'll like it tho.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

The boring weekend passed and once more Emma decided to study, she didn't even go to the bar every night like she used to do in the last few months. She had lost all hope of seeing Regina there.

When Monday morning arrived Emma walked to school with her headphones listening to music.

That day she didn't have any classes with Regina and that was fine with her, less pain in her chest every time the brunette walked trough the door.

Emma's first class was history and she walked straight to class, trying not to cross paths with Ariel or Belle, she had been avoiding them for weeks now.

During class Emma drew Regina's face on her notebook over and over again, it calmed her.

"Miss Swan you're not paying attention to my class" Graham barged sharply.

Emma had enough of him and answered in a hard tone "No one is!".

When Graham made a move to grab Emma's notebook the blonde pushed him away in anger regretting it the second after.

"Out of my class now!" Graham yelled at her and the blonde left in a rush with her notebook on her hand.

When she was closing the door behind her she ran against someone.

"Dear, you should be more careful" she heard a disgusting voice laughing in front of her and her eyes met Zelena's.

Emma made a move to leave but Zelena grabbed her arm strongly inflicting pain.

"Take your hand off" Emma said with a cold voice trying to remain calm.

Zelena shook her own head "No, no dear."

"TAKE YOUR HAND OFF" Emma screamed so loud that in a minute everyone had left her classrooms and were staring at them on the hall.

Emma's eyes searched for Regina and she found her, the brunette had left her own classroom to see what the yelling was all about and was now staring at the blonde with a cold look.

Emma felt Zelena's hand pressing her arm even harder making the blonde close her eyes in pain.

"Shut up" Zelena said calmly.

"I'VE SAID TAKE YOUR HAND OFF" Emma screamed again in anger, she couldn't control herself anymore.

Then Emma heard heels hitting the floor behind her and she saw Regina walking slowly to them.

"She told you to let her go" Regina said with a cold neutral voice not looking at Emma.

Regina was staring Zelena sorely and the other woman was staring back at her with an odious smile on her face.

"It's none of your business" Zelena answered her spitting venom.

Regina didn't move she seemed to be made of steel "You're hurting a student of mine in the college hall, I think it is my business" the brunette replied.

Everyone around were shocked by the scene and at the same time clueless.

"A student of yours?" Zelena said laughing and Emma felt the air disappearing around them.

"No, please" Emma whispered and then she turned to Regina "Go away" she said to the brunette.

Emma knew that if Regina kept pushing Zelena, the older woman would ruin her life right there and the blonde couldn't let that happen.

Regina's eyes scanned Emma.

"Go away" Emma continued "This is between me and her" and she tried to free herself from Zelena's hand, and she did it.

Regina gave Emma a deep look and started to walk away, but Zelena was having so much fun, she couldn't let it end "You heard her, it's between me and her" Zelena said amused.

"And why would you care about what I do to her" the woman continued speaking lower "She's nothing but a slut"

Before Emma could reply or do something she was pushed away and Zelena fell loudly hitting her head on the floor. In the next second Regina was on top of her punching her hard on the face over and over again.

Emma was frozen looking at the scene.

Regina was so mad, she lost her mind, every punch sounded so beautiful to Regina's ears, every time her fists met Zelena's flesh made her smile.

The brunette kept punching the woman underneath her, she didn't stop when Zelena screamed, she didn't stop when she felt Zelena's nose breaking at her touch, she didn't stop when blood started to run down Zelena's face.

The words were playing in her head non-stopping "She's nothing but a slut" and her fists found Zelena's soft flesh once more.

Everyone around was staring at them with horror on their faces but not even one tried to stop the brunette.

When Emma finally was able to move she grabbed Regina's arm trying to pull her away from the woman screaming beneath her, immediately when her hand touched Regina's arm the brunette looked back and her look made Emma almost burst in tears.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" the brunette screamed and Emma was horrified, she saw anger in her eyes and disgust in her voice "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCHING ME AGAIN!" Regina yelled again getting up "NEVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!" the brunette repeated pushing Emma away and walking out of the building.

The students were speechless, and so were the teachers and the staff.

Emma stayed there on her knees sobbing until a hand touched her shoulder.

"Let's get out of here" Ariel said helping Emma to get up and walk out of there as fast as she could.

Emma didn't remember what happened after, her senses were numb, she felt as if she was out of her own body, God, how she wished to be out of her body for the rest of her life. Away from the pain, and from that voice screaming in her head "NEVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!" over and over again with Regina's voice.

They were half way to Ruby's house when Emma felt so sick she had to turn her head and throw up on the floor with Ariel caressing her back.

"NEVER TOUCH ME AGAIN"


	18. Chapter 18

"You need to calm down Emma" Ariel was rubbing Emma's back waiting patiently for the sobbing to stop.

They had finally arrived to Ariel's place and the blonde had fallen on the bed right away.

"You saw the way she looked at me" Emma said trembling "she was disgusted by me" there was so much pain in her voice that Ariel could feel it.

Ariel was worried about Emma but she was worried about Regina too.

"She thinks you never cared about her, she thinks you were playing with her, it wasn't disgust, it was pain what I saw in her eyes Emma" Ariel let out sadly "Pain and despair" the redheaded finished hugging Emma close.

Emma's cell phone rang and the blonde grabbed it looking at the screen "It's Kathryn" Emma sighed.

"Regina's friend?"

Emma nodded putting the phone back on the bed without picking up.

"You have to answer Emma!" Ariel demanded "You can't run away from this, you just can't!" the redheaded grabbed the phone and gave it to Emma.

Emma groaned before pressing the green button.

"Kathryn?" Emma asked knowing perfectly well who was calling her.

"Emma.." Kathryn said and something in her voice made Emma shiver "Emma, Regina disappeared!"

The blonde's heart skipped a beat while fear filled her heart "she's missing? How?!" Emma was almost yelling at her phone and Ariel was confused.

"We need to talk Emma, now! Where can I pick you up?"

Emma gave Kathryn Ariel's address.

"I'll be there in 5 minutes, wait for me outside" Kathryn said before hanging up.

The blonde girl was on the street waiting for Kathryn in less than one minute, it was raining but Emma stood there petrified.

Kathryn arrived a few minutes later in a fancy red car and Emma entered to the passenger seat without a word.

The older woman drove away, Emma knew that road, they were going to Regina's mansion.

"Why are we here? You said that she was missing!" Emma said sharply and worried about the brunette.

Kathryn nodded "She is but you have to see something" she said before stopping the car at Regina's driveway.

When Emma entered the mansion she was completely shocked about what she saw, broken glass everywhere, broken jars, everything was a mess.

"She did this?" Emma asked without taking her eyes from the floor.

Kathryn nodded "Come with me" she said walking upstairs and Emma knew immediately where Kathryn was taking her, Regina's bedroom.

When the older woman opened the door in front of Emma's eyes, a tear rolled down the blonde's face "Regina..." she whispered.

The bedroom was dark but she could still see the dresses torn on the floor and more broken glass from Regina's mirror.

Emma couldn't believe Regina had done something like that because of her.

"I found her here with her fists bleeding, when I tried to talk to her she grabbed her car keys and left, I wasn't able to stop her" Kathryn said apologizing.

Emma was trying to calm herself down, trying to think about where could Regina be but nothing came to her mind.

She was panicking "This is all my fault" Emma cried out.

"You need to tell her the truth Emma, this is killing her! If you don't tell her I will!" Kathryn said sharply, she could only think about her friend.

Emma didn't answer, she just took off "I need to find her" the blonde said to herself while running out of the mansion "I need to find you".

Emma looked for Regina all over town, she went to the library, to the bar, to the public garden and even to Granny's coffee shop but Regina was nowhere to be found.

The rain got worse but Emma wouldn't stop even though her feet hurt and her body was already soaked.

She searched Regina for hours until her body was ready to collapse with exhaustion. Her phone hadn't stop ringing all day but she didn't care, not with Regina missing.

Emma was feeling sick, her head was aching and her vision got blurred, she was about to faint when two arms helped her to stand, Emma looked up and saw Belle, she looked her friend in the eyes and fell unconscious.

Belle called Ariel and Killian to help her take Emma to her place. When Emma woke up she was on a soft warm bed.

She tried to get up to search Regina once more but a hand stopped her "You're not going anywhere!" Belle said with finality "You have a fever and you've been unconscious for more than two hours!"

Emma shook her head "I need to find her, I need to see her" Emma's body was weak but thinking about Regina gave her an extraordinary strength despite the fever.

"Kathryn found Regina" Belle said forcing Emma to lay down again "She's at her mansion".

Emma felt warm inside, Regina was OK "I have to see her" Emma continued stubbornly.

Belle looked at her sadly "She doesn't want to see you Emma".

Those words brought tears to Emma's eyes, for a few seconds she had forgotten about all her problems, she thought that she could just walk to Regina and kiss her like she had done so many times before, but life was never that simple.

"For a second I thought..." Emma let out before fainting again.

While she was unconscious Emma dreamed about Regina, about her smile, her sassy tone, about everything that made her fall for the brunette and in that dream she was happy again, in that dream she wished she would never wake up.

She wished she could stay there forever, just looking at Regina's smile.

If only wishes could come true...


	19. Chapter 19

Emma was so sick she only went back to school a week after, every day Kathryn would go to her place to check on her, but Regina never went with her.

The morning she got back to school Ariel and Belle were waiting for her outside of her house.

"How are you?" Ariel asked smiling to Emma when the blonde got beside them.

Emma didn't answer the question, she only looked at them asking a question without even saying a word.

"She seems fine" Belle said talking about Regina of course "In classes at least" the girl continued not knowing what Emma wanted to hear.

The blonde nodded and they started walking to college without talking, Emma had learned the past week that staying silent hurt less.

Emma tried to gather her strength, her first class was with Regina and something inside her told her that she would need all her strength for it.

When they arrived, everyone else was already inside the classroom. Before they entered Ariel and Belle both put one hand on each of Emma's shoulders.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Belle asked in a sweet caring tone.

Emma nodded and walked inside first, her eyes meeting brown ones right away.

"You're late" Regina said coldly to them while they walked to their seats.

The brunette teacher waited for everyone to be seated and quiet before she started speaking, by the look in Regina's face Emma realized she must have something important to say.

"Today will be my last day in this school" Regina finally said loud and everyone in the room stayed quiet in shock. "You'll have a new teacher and I'll let everything prepared so that she can help you for your exams so don't worry" the brunette continued but Emma had stop listening.

The blonde's head was aching horribly, it was filled with thousands of things she wanted to say in that moment but she couldn't find the right words to let her feelings out.

"Since today's my last day, the class will end now. Class dismissed" Regina finished but no one moved, they were all still in shock.

When she saw nobody was leaving, Regina grabbed her things and was the first to leave the room, Emma was petrified but she couldn't let Regina go, in despair Emma jumped out of her seat and ran as fast as she could after Regina making all her classmates go after her to see what was happening.

"REGINA STOP!" Emma yelled to the brunette walking away from her.

The teacher didn't stop, she kept walking at a slow pace and Emma ran to her grabbing her by her forearm forcing her to turn back and look at the blonde's eyes.

Once again everyone had gotten out of their classrooms to see what the commotion was about.

"Regina please wait!" Emma continued not letting go of the brunette's arm.

Regina's face was neutral almost cold not showing her feelings "Miss Swan, you're making a scene in the middle of the hall, everyone is staring" the brunette noticed, however she didn't try to get free of Emma's hand.

They were the center of attention but Emma didn't give a damn about it, she wouldn't let go of Regina ever again.

"You can't leave, not like this" the blonde let out.

"And why not?" Regina asked sharply or so Emma thought, but there was something different in Regina's eyes something Emma didn't notice because she was too desperate to notice anything at all.

"She blackmailed me Regina, she promised to destroy you, I couldn't let her..." Emma's voice cracked, she was sobbing.

Regina tried to say something but Emma stopped her "These two months away from you, they broke me inside Regina, not seeing you smile" tears were rolling down her face "not being able to tell you everything, to hug you, to kiss you...".

Emma knew everyone in the hall could hear her but that didn't matter at all, nothing else mattered but Regina.

Emma looked at the floor and so she didn't notice Regina smiling for a few seconds, when the blonde raised her eyes to Regina's the brunette had already hid her smile.

"I can't lose you. I tried to let you go, to give you your best chance but I can't" Emma was letting out everything that was stuck in her throat for so long "I need to say this now or I'll regret it for the rest of my life" the blonde took a deep breath and finally confessed to herself and to everyone "I love you, I was never playing with you" she finished.

Regina was looking at her quietly until she finally spoke "I know, Kathryn told me a week ago."

That made Emma's jaw drop on the floor.

Regina was smiling at her.

"But..." Emma let out but Regina interrupted her.

"I have to admit that I was hoping for you to storm out of the classroom and follow me" the brunette said calmly.

Students and teachers were speechless just looking at the scene. No one moved, no one blinked.

Emma was shocked "Why?" was the only thing she was able to say.

Regina smiled "So that I could do this in front of everyone" the brunette said with a smirk.

She caressed Emma's cheek with one hand while the other grabbed Emma's waist and pulled the girl in closing the distance between them, when their lips touched Regina felt tears rolling down her face.

The kiss seemed to last forever but they finally broke it. Both women stayed there looking at each other eyes with a smile on their faces.

"You know Emma, I left my job yesterday so today I'm officially not your teacher anymore" Regina said happily and Emma understood Regina's wish so she pulled the brunette in for another kiss.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! Here is a new chapter.**

**I had to replace it because it was incomplete, My computer's fault.**

**Thank you for the reviews! Thank you to My beta as Well.**

**Enjoy And review**

"Come with me" Emma whispered into Regina's ear so that only the brunette was able to hear her in the hall.

Regina gave the blonde a sassy smile "Miss Swan, just because I'm not your teacher anymore it doesn't mean that you can skip classes" the brunette said trying to look disappointed in her former student.

Emma however, was feeling confident and she didn't care about the crowd that was in the hall looking at them. The blonde grabbed Regina by the hips.

"Ms. Mills it has been two months, if you refuse to come with me I'll have you right here on the floor, and I don't care about who sees it."

Emma looked around and she saw Belle and Ariel looking back at her shocked and with their cheeks red Shit I've said this too loud the blonde thought.

However, when Emma looked again to the brunette in front of her, she noticed that the older woman was staring at her licking her bottom lip.

The blonde gave her a smile and in the next second she was being dragged out of the building and into Regina's car.

"Do you think they would mind if I joined them?" Killian asked to Ariel with a smirk, making the redheaded girl punching is arm.

"Don't be such a perv" the girl groaned in disapproval.

"Oh... I'd love to be there when that ship sails" the boy continued getting another punch from Ariel.

"I'm sure it would be a very interesting show" Belle let out.

Ariel's mouth was wide open "Belle! You too?!" The girl screamed.

Killian and Belle looked at each other bursting out in laughs.

They barely made it inside the mansion before Emma started to rip off Regina's shirt. Both women needed each others touch, to finally let out the extreme frustration that had been growing inside them for two months.

After Regina's shirt was finally on the floor, Emma pushed the brunette backwards against a wooden table, using her arms to set the teacher on top of it, spreading the brunette's legs right in front of her eyes. A moan of expectation left Regina's lips and that sound was a trigger to Emma.

"I'm feeling a little sad about coming here with you" Regina managed to say with a cold voice making Emma look at her shocked, could it be possible that Regina didn't want her anymore.

Emma took a step back but Regina wrapped her legs around Emma's waist, preventing the blonde from getting away.

"I regret it because I was really tempted to let you have me right there on the floor for everyone to see" the brunette said husky "let you make me moan in the hall" her voice was teasing Emma "make you scream my name and hear it echoing in the corridors."

That was enough for Emma, the blonde grabbed Regina still with the brunette's legs around her waist and crushed her lips with Regina's while using her strength to take her from the table and lay her down on the floor.

"Miss Swan!" Regina said amused when Emma got her on the floor and then rolled until she was on top of the brunette, but before she could finish her sentence soft pink lips crashed into her red ones and she was gladly speechless.

Regina's nails scratched Emma's back hard when the blonde moved one hand between Regina's thighs making the brunette gasp.

Emma was desperate for Regina but she stopped for a second and looked at Regina with love in her eyes "Not like this" the blonde let out and Regina was caught by surprise.

"What do you mean Emma?" Regina was starting to feel annoyed, she wanted Emma too bad.

Emma got up and Regina felt frustrated but the blonde smiled at her helping her to get up slowly and planting a soft kiss on her lips.

"When I was apart from you, I understood something" Emma started "I understood how strong my feelings are for you, I don't want that our first night together after this mess happens like this"

Regina was shocked by those words, a warm feeling took over her and she smiled back at her lover.."I want you Regina, but not here, not like this" the younger girl whispered to the brunette grabbing her hand softly and leading her upstairs, she already knew Regina's mansion well enough to lead the brunette to her own room.

For the first time in her life, Regina felt that happy endings were not as impossible as she always thought, seeing the way Emma was leading her, the way the blonde looked and smiled at her made her realize that sometimes happy endings come in a different form, for her it seemed that happy ending was a young, sweet, smart, stubborn blonde.

The blonde sat Regina on the bed and smiled to her once again "I want you here, no rush" the girl said kissing the brunette softly on the lips.

The brunette couldn't help but smile like a silly young girl, she hadn't feel like that for so long. No, she had never felt that way, ever.

"We can still have sex right?" Regina said with a smirk that made Emma laugh happily.

The blonde placed soft kisses on Regina's neck while lying the brunette on the bed gently taking off her own clothes in the process.

When they were both finally naked in Regina's bed, the blonde started to travel the brunette's body with her tongue tasting her soft skin.

Every move that Emma made was gentle but still firm enough to make Regina moan and squirm beneath her while the blonde moved down to her center.

When the brunette felt Emma's breath where she needed it most, all her body squirmed violently and she moved her hips closer to the blonde.

Emma smiled and planted a soft kiss on Regina's clit.

"Emma... please" the older woman begged with a husky voice sounding breathless.

"I want to be able to see your pretty face this time my love" Emma said kissing her way back up spending some time kissing, sucking and gently biting the brunette's niples while the older woman moaned in pleasure.

Regina felt the blonde's hand starting to explore inside her teasing her, that hand would be her undoing Regina thought to herself.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Emma kissing her on the lips, first gently but then the blonde's tongue forced her way into Regina's mouth tasting it eagerly.

Regina's moan was lost inside the kiss while Emma's hand thrusts became stronger and deeper. Finally Regina lost all her self-control and exploded around Emma's hand in one last passionate kiss before her body finally relaxed.

"I love you Emma" the brunette said under her breath while the blonde cuddled with her.

"And I love you Regina" the blonde answered before kissing Regina's forehead and falling asleep in her love's arms.

Regina stayed looking at Emma for a few minutes before falling asleep too, everything seemed so perfect.

However, perfection doesn't last long.

Zelena was looking up to the huge mansion wishing it was her who lived there, wishing it was her to have that blonde girl on her knees. The pain of her last meeting with Regina was still present in Zelena's mind, as was the anger.

"I've said that I would see you fall, this time I'll see you burn" the woman said with a dangerous voice before opening the door that the other two women had left unlocked.


	21. Chapter 21

**This chapter is sad but I hope you all like it! **

**Thank you for reading, following, fav and reviewing!**

**A big thank you to my amazing beta bettyvcullen.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Emma woke up with a strong smell invading her lungs, it smelled like smoke. The blonde got up slowly still half-asleep, put on a pair of shorts that were in Regina's closet and a t-shirt before walking out of the room and downstairs.

She could barely keep her eyes open, she was still very tired. However she could smell the smoke that started to appear in front of her and everything came at her like out of a nightmare.

"FUCK!" she shouted when she realized that the house was on fire, her head immediately screamed to her Regina! And the blonde ran upstairs storming inside of the room.

"REGINA!" the girl screamed but the brunette was fast asleep, Emma tried not to panic and walked to the bed grabbing Regina by her shoulders.

"Regina GET UP NOW!" Emma was shaking Regina's body and the brunette started to wake up slowly.

"Gosh Emma! What?" the brunette let out annoyed and still with one eye closed.

Emma shook her own head and grabbed Regina "We need to get out of here" the blonde said pulling Regina out of bed.

That was when Regina noticed the smell of smoke "What's that smell?" the brunette asked alarmed and the look of panic in Emma's eyes made her realize everything.

"Shit, Emma let's go, NOW!" Regina screamed grabbing Emma's hand and running out of the room, they tried to go downstairs but the fire was already half the way trough the stairs and they quickly understood they couldn't leave by the front door.

The flames were growing fast and the heat was burning their skin, it all seemed like a nightmare.

Regina was in shock, her house, her things burning in front of her, every memory, every picture burning right in front of her eyes.

"Regina we need to get out!" Emma yelled trying to bring Regina back to the reality.

The brunette turned to look at the blonde with tears in her eyes "Emma, the door is blocked, we are stuck" she said trembling.

Emma couldn't give up. She was afraid, she was scared and tired but she knew she couldn't give up, she had to at least save Regina, no matter the cost.

The fire was already on the top floor when finally a thought came trough Emma's mind.

Without thinking twice the blonde grabbed Regina's arm and pulled the woman back to the room, Regina was speechless.

Emma looked at the window, it wasn't very high but a fall from there could hurt them badly.

She looked at Regina feeling the flames getting closer.

"Do you trust me?" Emma asked to the brunette grabbing her chin.

Regina didn't answer, she was too shocked.

Emma repeated the question "Regina!" she yelled until the brunette was paying attention to her "Do you trust me?"

Regina nodded squeezing Emma's hand, the blonde smiled at her.

"We will jump" the younger girl said pulling Regina closer to the window and opening it.

Regina's eyes were wide open "What? We could die!" Regina said in panic.

Emma smiled again at her "You've said you trust me, nothing bad will happen to you, I promise" the blonde said kissing Regina's forehead.

They both sat on the window ledge "Regina, grab my waist!" the blonde ordered "Don't let go, and close your eyes!"

Regina obeyed and grabbed the blonde with all her strength.

Emma smiled for a second and then without thinking twice, she jumped using her body to protect Regina from the fall.

The only thought in Emma's mind was that she needed to protect Regina and so she turned the brunette in middle air so that her own body was the first to strike the floor, she wrapped her arms around Regina to keep her closer and still.

The impact of Emma's body on the floor was loud. Regina opened her eyes, she was OK, but then she looked at the blonde beneath her and her heart stopped.

Emma was unconscious and nothing seemed to be able to wake her "Emma!" Regina said painfully "Emma please wake up! Move please!" the brunette was crying.

Luckily the fire department arrived only a few minutes after, they found Regina crying over Emma's body "Please Emma, wake up" the brunette repeated time after time desperate.

Everything happened too fast, the paramedics arrived and pulled her away from Emma's body, grabbed Emma and put her inside the ambulance.

"Miss? Are you alright?" one of the paramedics asked to the brunette but the woman was petrified looking at Emma's body being carried to the ambulance.

She couldn't hear a sound around her, all her world had stopped when she saw Emma's body lying still on the floor.

"Miss, you're bleeding!" the man beside her said touching gently her right arm that had a huge and deep cut. "You need to come with us" the man continued and Regina nodded without even looking at her own arm, she would go with them anyway, she wouldn't leave Emma.

During the ride to the hospital not once did Regina let go of Emma's hand, her tears covering the blonde's face "I'm sorry Emma" she whispered when she realized that if the blonde wasn't trying to protect her from the fall it would be her there unconscious and not Emma.

"Miss is there someone we should call?" the same paramedic from before asked touching Regina's shoulder.

Regina took a few minutes to reorganize her ideas and then she nodded "Yes, you need to call her parents, Mary Margaret and David Nolan" the brunette managed to say before bursting again into tears.

They arrived to the hospital and Emma was taken to a separate room from Regina, the brunette protested but there was nothing she could do, her arm was bleeding bad.

Twenty minutes later Mary Margaret and David arrived and Regina looked at them feeling guilty, it was all her fault she thought to herself.

"Where is Emma?!" the brunette heard David scream to one of the doctors there and she got up and walked to them despite the protests from the nurse that was treating her arm.

When she walked to them Mary Margaret was the first one to talk "Ms. Mills" she said surprised "what are you doing here?" the woman asked confused.

Regina took a deep breath before speaking "I was with her when everything happened" the brunette let out.

M. Margaret and David looked at her clueless "Why were you with her? What the hell happened?" David said sharply.

The former teacher took another deep breath before answering "She was at my house when the fire started" the brunette admitted finally.

After a minute of silence she heard something that she had already told herself.

"This is all your fault!"


	22. Chapter 22

**Finally a new chapter! Sorry for making you wait my life has been a mess lately.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews, they make me so happy and give me strength to keep writing this! **

**A thank you also to my beta of course.**

**Enjoy and as always review pleaseeee :D **

**For those who love Rumple, keep reading he's going to be very important in this fanfic! **

* * *

"This is all your fault!" Mary Margaret repeated while Charming tried to calm her down.

In any other day, Regina would have never allowed someone to talk to her that way, but after seeing Emma laying on the floor like that, she was broken and the woman's words were echoing in her head.

Regina was speechless but Mary Margaret wasn't and she wanted answers.

"What was she doing with you?" M.M asked sharply to the brunette "Answer me!" the woman yelled but in that moment a nurse entered the waiting room.

"She woke up!" the woman said "You can see her now if you want".

Before M.M or David could even think about moving, Regina ran to the room where she knew Emma was, storming inside.

When the brunette entered the room she found a smiling Emma looking at her from the hospital bed. Emma was tired but she was so happy to see Regina.

The brunette walked to Emma and hugged her tight "You could have died!" Regina said crying with the blonde in her arms.

The fear of losing Emma took over her "I could never" the brunette started between sobs "be without you again" she finished looking into Emma's eyes "I would have rather died in that fall" Regina finished and Emma was shocked by Regina's confession.

And so were David and M.M that had entered the room a few minutes before without being noticed.

Regina and Emma didn't realize they were there and shared a passionate kiss, their eyes closed, their souls finally healing.

"What the hell is going on here?!" M.M yelled storming inside the room "You are her teacher!" Emma's mother said furious, David was speechless.

"Mom stop!" Emma tried to calm her mother but trying to talk loud made Emma's head aching painfully, her vision become blurred and she felt her strength disappearing.

Regina had Emma's hand on her own and was looking at M.M fearlessly "I'm dating your daughter" the brunette confessed without any shame on her voice, she knew exactly what she wanted, she wanted Emma.

M.M however was too angry and confused "Get the hell out of here!" she yelled at the brunette, but Regina didn't move, she wasn't afraid at all.

"No" the brunette said calmly "She's my girlfriend and I'm not leaving" Regina continued, still with her hand on Emma's.

M.M exploded in fury "GET OUT! SHE'S TOO YOUNG FOR YOU! STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" she screamed desperately.

Regina wasn't thinking about leaving at all until the moment she felt Emma's hand turning cold and she saw the blonde passed out.

Doctor Whale entered the room in a rush and made everyone leave. When Regina, Mary Margaret and David were finally outside the air froze between M.M and the former teacher but before any of them could say anything, Dr. Whale joined them.

"Emma passed out because of stress, she needs to rest" he said firmly "You can't be fighting around her, it's not good for her" the doctor finished leaving them alone right away.

Then, without another word, Regina grabbed her purse and left.

The brunette didn't want to leave Emma, but she knew that if she stayed, she and Emma's mom would never stop fighting and she couldn't stand the possibility of hurting Emma even more.

Regina walked home with tears in her eyes, she took the long route to think.

She had been so worried about Emma that she had completely forgotten about the fire, she knew it couldn't be an accident, someone had tried to kill her and even worse, kill Emma. Regina was filled with anger and despair, she almost lost Emma and that thought made her feel empty and truly scared.

The thought of losing Emma paralyzed her completely, and at the same time, her head was running wild until only a name appeared in her mind "Zelena" she whispered closing her eyes. She stayed still for a while and then a cold smile appeared on her lips.

Regina grabbed her cell-phone and quickly dialed a number.

"Hello" the brunette said when someone picked up at last "I'm Regina Mills" she presented herself.

The voice that answered her next gave her chills, and not good ones.

"Regina" the man answered in an affected voice "I wasn't expecting to receive a call from you, not after so much time".

"Let's get on with this, I need you" the brunette let out coldly and she could almost see the smile in the man's face on the other side of the phone.

"I don't think there is anything I can help you with" he answered seeming bored.

Regina took a deep breath and continued "I need you, but we can't talk now, I need to talk to you in person"

"Maybe we can have a cup of coffee in 2 hours?" the man asked amused and Regina nodded forgetting that the man couldn't see her.

"Ok" Regina answered "And, Mr. Gold, don't be late" she let out sharply almost making it sounding as a threat and then she hung up.

Regina kept walking, she knew it was dangerous to get involved with someone like Mr. Gold, in fact getting involved with anyone who worked for her mom could be dangerous, extremely dangerous.

However, thinking again about almost losing Emma in that fire made her angry, desperate, scared and she had found a solution.

"I'm going to make you pay" Regina whispered thinking about Zelena.


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry for taking long to update but here it is, the new chapter.**

**I know that probably you were expecting to see the meeting between Regina and Gold, you'll have to wait for the next chapter.**

**Thank you all for the followings, reviews and fav. **

**Enjoy and please let me know what you think. Review :)**

* * *

Emma woke up alone in her hospital room again, she hoped to find Regina beside her bed, but the brunette was nowhere to be found and the blonde felt really disappointed. She was hoping seeing Regina's beautiful eyes looking right into hers.

"Regina" she whispered feeling still too tired to talk properly, she was alone in the room for about twenty minutes before a blonde, small nurse entered the room to see if she was already awake.

"You're awake" the woman said neutrally, she was like every nurse, nothing that could call someone's attention.

"Yap" Emma answered looking at the nurse in expectation, she was waiting for the woman to announce that she had a visit, that Regina was outside the door waiting for a sign to come in, when the nurse didn't spoke Emma did.

"Where is Regina?" she asked weakly full of anxiety "the beautiful brunette that was here with me before?" she continued and then she blushed realizing what she had just said.

The nurse looked at her for a few seconds and then she answered "She's not here, but your parents are outside waiting to see you" the small woman finished "Should I let them in?"

Emma nodded without enthusiasm and the nurse left letting her parents in.

"Emma, honey" M.M said hugging her daughter close "I was so worried" she said. David hugged Emma as well but he didn't speak.

"Where is Regina?" Emma asked immediately after her mother let go of her "Where is she?".

At that moment Mary Margaret's face got darker "She's gone, I told her to leave" the brunette admitted.

"You did what?!" Emma said loud and angry but Mary Margaret interrupted her.

"You'll never see her again! She's too old for you! She is your teacher for God's sake!" Mary Margaret screamed to her daughter "She was just playing with you Emma..."

Emma felt a huge anger towards her mother inside her and when she realized it she was already screaming at her "She wasn't playing with me!" thinking about her mother's words were droving the blonde crazy so she kept screaming "I LOVE HER!"

Mary Margaret just shook her head "You're just enchanted by her, nothing more. You will not see her again Emma" the woman finished leaving the room.

Emma looked to her father searching for some kind of support but he just looked at her sadly and followed his wife.

The blonde was left alone in the hospital room with tears rolling down her face, the thought of her parents keeping her away from the woman she loved so much was burning her inside.

Emma went home the next day but the doctor told her she needed at least one week in bed to fully recover. During that week Emma didn't leave her bed and was without her cell-phone after Mary Margaret had caught her trying to text Regina.

* * *

Regina was going crazy, she had texted Emma more than 30 times in the last week but the blonde never answered back and she was worried sick.

She also missed the blonde pretty bad and she was starting to despair.

It was Saturday when she got a call, it was Emma's number and Regina felt her heart jump with happiness.

"Hi! Emma I'm so glad that you called" the brunette started but the voice that answered her wasn't Emma's.

"It's Mary Margaret" the voice said sharply.

Regina wasn't expecting that "Oh, what is it?" the brunette answered also sharply putting the largest amount of disdain she was able to in her voice.

Mary Margaret took a few seconds to answer "I need your help".

Regina could tell how hard it was for the other woman to say that, and suddenly her heart was filled by worry and fear "What happened to Emma?!" the concern in her voice was obvious.

"She's not eating or drinking, I need your help" Mary Margaret answered.

"I'll be there in 10 minutes" Regina said quickly grabbing her coat and her house's keys.

"How do you know the way?" Mary asked but Regina hung up before answering.

The brunette only took 7 minutes to arrive, she drove at full speed. She knocked at the door anxiously, it was David who opened and the former teacher stormed in without waiting his invitation.

"Where is she?!"

"Upstairs" David answered before seeing the brunette almost run upstairs without looking back or waiting for him to show her the way.

Finally upstairs Regina heard voices from one of the rooms and she rushed inside, when she saw Emma lying on the bed and her eyes met the blonde's she couldn't control herself and walked to the girl leaning and kissing her on the lips without caring about Mary Margaret's presence.

Emma was shocked at first, she wasn't expecting seeing Regina in her bedroom but after the shock wore off she grabbed Regina's neck pulling her even closer and kissing her back passionately.

They heard a gasp from Mary Margaret but they ignored it, they were too lost in each others lips to pay attention to the woman's annoyance.

When they broke the kiss Emma smiled at the brunette "I've missed you" the girl said still recovering her breath.

"Missed you too" Regina answered with love in her voice but then all of the sudden her posture changed, she put her hands on her own hips and gave Emma a gaze that made the blonde want to hide.

"Now! Can you tell me why the hell aren't you eating?" Regina said trying to seem angry but Emma laughed amused and Regina lost her cold expression and laughed as well.

"Now Emma, you really need to eat, you need to get better" Regina said caressing Emma's face, that was too much for Mary Margaret to watch so she left the room.

"I'm sorry Regina" the blonde mumbled looking right into her former teacher's eyes.

"For what?"

"For not texting you, my mother took my cell-phone"

Regina smiled and kissed the blonde's forehead "Don't worry about it, you have to eat though, why did you stop eating Emma?"

It was Emma turn to smile "Because I knew it was the only way my mom would call you, I don't need food or water, I need you" the blonde said sincerely and Regina felt her love for the girl growing fast inside her chest.

She was smiling at Emma when her phone rang, it was Gold.


	24. Chapter 24

**I know I took too long to update and I'm sorry but I've been busy studying for my exams. **

**Thank you all for the reviews and for keep reading this, I'm so happy that you like this so much! **

**I have to say this again, this wouldn't be possible without the help of my amazing BETA bettyvcullen! **

**Enjoy and please review! **

**(I'll probably update one more chapter today) **

* * *

When Regina first contacted Gold, the older man was surprised but pleased, he hadn't heart from the woman for so long, since she turned 18 and left her mother's house. The day she found out what kind of job he was really doing for Cora.

After Leopold's death, Gold was the thing most similar to a father that Regina ever had. Leopold died when Regina was only 10 years old and Cora was the most distant mother imaginable, Gold, however was always there for her, helping her with her homework, riding horses with her, letting her cry on his shoulder every night when she woke up missing her father, or scared by a nightmare.

Then everything changed, when she heard him talking with Cora, everything changed, she didn't look at him with care and love like always, she looked at him with disgust in her eyes and, worst of all, fear.

But there she was in the coffee shop with him, asking his help for taking care of a "little problem" and in her eyes he saw Cora and a shiver traveled through his spine, sadness took over his heart. He couldn't believe his little girl was asking him something like that. But then he saw pain in Regina's eyes, someone had truly hurt her and now Gold would make that woman pay.

The phone kept ringing and Regina gasped answering the call.

"What?" she said sharply without letting to of Emma's hand.

"I called to say that I've found our friend" Gold said with the same voice he used to talk to Cora and he regretted it the next second, but that was the only way he knew how to act, cold, wicked, evil but never to Regina, never with her, until now he thought to himself.

The brunette took a while to speak, she had to take a deep breath before saying anything at all "Do you have her?" she finally asked trying to seem neutral, the only useful thing she had learned with her mother was how to control her feelings.

"No, I'm waiting for your orders" the man said quickly "Are you sure you want to do this Regina?" this time Gold's voice was warm and worried.

Regina was nervous, she knew that after doing what she was planing to do, nothing would be the same again but then she looked to Emma in that bed, she thought about how close she had been of losing Emma and all her doubts disappeared when anger and fear took over her.

"Do it, but do it fast and clean" the brunette finally said, she wanted Zelena dead but she wasn't evil enough to want her to suffer, she didn't want revenge, no, she just wanted to make sure Zelena could never hurt Emma again. Regina hung up.

"Are you ok Regina?" Emma asked realizing that the brunette was trembling and she squeezed Regina's hand strongly "I love you" the blonde girl said smiling.

The brunette looked into Emma's eyes and smiled back "I love you, Emma Swan" she answered back.

No matter how hard it would be, no matter what she would have to do, she wouldn't allow Emma to get hurt ever again, that was a promise Regina made to herself while looking into the blonde's beautiful eyes.

Emma laughed and Regina raised an eyebrow to the blonde "what?" the brunette asked curiously.

"Nothing" the girl said continuing laughing and Regina started to get annoyed.

"What?!" the brunette asked one more time getting closer to Emma but the blonde shook her head laughing.

Regina leaned closer, her face only a few inches from Emma's "Miss Swan, why are you laughing I'm not going to ask a.." she wasn't able to finish the sentence because Emma grabbed her neck and pulled her closer kissing her passionately.

Regina was surprised by that but she quickly got into the kiss letting her tongue explore Emma's mouth and tracing the blonde's bottom lip, when they parted the blonde smiled.

"I can't believe it worked" she said happily.

Regina laughed too "Dear, if you wanted me to kiss you, you only had to ask" the brunette said and with a smile she leaned again and kissed the blonde.

* * *

"Found you dear" Gold's voice sounded like a twisted song to Zelena's ears and she couldn't help to shiver with the tone in the older man's voice.

She got out of bed and looked to the man in front of her, the man was not very tall but something in him made him look much taller, his dark eyes seemed to be made of pure darkness and he was smiling at her like a wolf when he sees his prey.

"What do you want from me and what are you doing here?" the woman asked angry, she was at her vacation's house, no one knew her address or the existence of that place.

The man walked a little closer to her "You made something very wicked to someone I care about and I'm here to repay" he said almost amused with the situation.

"Regina..." Zelena whispered "That bitch sent you" she let out with disdain.

Gold was still smiling but his eyes showed that his smile was more dangerous than Zelena's fire "She told me to be quick and clean but I think that I'll make an exception and take my time with you" he said "It's not like you're going to tell her right hun?"

After that, Gold saw in Zelena's eyes the same he always saw in the eyes of those who he was told to take care off, fear, despair and the sweetest thing for him, not a single spark of hope.

This wasn't just another job, this time was personal and he knew he would enjoy every second of it, more than usual, this time he was protecting someone, Regina the only person who really loved him after his son's death.

"Yes, this is going to be fun" he let out in a whisper.

* * *

**I know that many people don't like Rumple and I know he was a little bastard manipulating Regina but I like him and I love to write about him loving Regina as a daughter so, I regret nothing.**


	25. Chapter 25

**It's late but it's here! **

**The song Regina sings is from the musical Wicked and it's called "As long as you're mine".**

**Once more I don't own the characters or the song.**

**Enjoy and pleaseee review.**

* * *

Regina was sitting on Emma's bed looking at the girl who was sleeping with the head on her lap, the sight of the blonde sleeping so close to her made her heart warm.

The brunette started caressing Emma's blonde hair smiling gently, Regina closed her eyes for a moment, breathing deeply, trying to catch Emma's essence.

"**Kiss me too fiercely**

**Hold me too tight**

**I need help believing**

**You're with me tonight"**

Regina was singing softly, her voice that had started weak was now floating in the air gracefully, powerful. She had the most beautiful voice Emma had ever heard, the blonde was awake but she kept her eyes shut, enjoying the moment, that angelical voice singing, singing for her, singing about her, about them.

"**My wildest dreamings**

**Could not foresee**

**Lying beside you**

**With you wanting me.**"

Emma knew that song and she had to control herself to not get up and kiss the brunette, she wanted to keep hearing that beautiful voice, she was trapped in the magic that was floating between them Love Emma thought to herself oh that's how love feels after all.

"**Just for this moment**

**As long as your mine**

**I've lost all resistance**

**And crossed some borderline"**

Regina was pouring all her heart on that song, even though she knew Emma couldn't hear her, or so she thought. Everything with Emma by her side seemed so perfect, so right. The words were leaving her lips naturally confessing to the world what she had knew for so long, confessing that she loved Emma.

**And if it turns out**

**It's over too fast**

**I'll make every last moment to last**

**As long as your mine"**

"As long as your mine" Regina repeated leaning to kiss Emma forehead with tears falling down her face, so much pain, so much time alone, feeling nothing, feeling empty and there she was loving that blonde girl and having her loving her back.

Emma didn't move, she was breathing carefully, afraid of breaking that moment that seemed to be endless.

Finally Emma fell asleep indeed with Regina by her side and she had the sweetest dream ever, a dream she promised to herself she would always remember, but never tell, afraid that it would vanish in the air just for being translated into words.

Regina fell asleep next and for a while she was happier than she had ever been, that was until her phone wake her up.

The brunette still dizzy reached the phone and answered the call.

"Regina" she said quickly.

"It's done dear" Gold answered.

Hearing those words made Regina wake up completely and suddenly something came over her, she was frozen, unable to say anything at all.

"Are you sure?" she let out when she managed to control herself and stop trembling.

The voice took a few seconds to answer firmly "Yes, she's dead" the cold in Gold's voice made Regina understand once more why did her mother like him so much.

Without an other word she hung up and she felt broken, tears running down her face while she tried to convince herself that she had done the right thing, Zelena had almost killed Emma and she needed to be stopped, but not even that seemed to be able to calm the pain in her chest.

She had killed someone, not directly but she was the reason why Zelena was dead and that was one thing she knew she could never forget or forgive.

Then, once more, she looked down at Emma sleeping and she understood that no matter how broken killing Zelena had left her, no matter how much regret she was feeling inside her chest, Emma was worth the angst, the pain. Emma was everything to her in that moment and not hell, not heaven and surely not Zelena would ever be able to take Emma away to hurt her.

That however didn't stop the tears from falling and Regina accepted it.

"I'll protect you Emma even if it means that you could hate me, I will not let anyone hurt you" she whispered to the girl. It was more than a promise.

When the morning came Emma woke up with a jump fearing that she would not find Regina there but she did. Regina was there beside her. Looking at the brunette, Emma realized that she had been crying.

"Hi" Emma said "Did you sleep?" she asked concerned.

Regina smiled weakly "Hey, not much" she answered sincerely "I think I was hypnotized watching you sleep" it wasn't completely a lie.

Emma touched Regina's chin gently "what's wrong?"

"Nothing Emma" this time the brunette was lying.

The blonde shook her head "you can't lie to me, with you Regina I always when you're telling the truth"

"How?" it was a simple and quick question so Emma answered quickly too.

"I can see it in your eyes" and when the words left her mouth Regina's lips crashed into Emma's and the blonde felt her face wet, Regina was crying and all Emma could do was kiss her, love her and wait for her to calm down.

When the kiss ended Emma caressed Regina's cheek waiting for the brunette to talk, not wanting to force her, she knew that force with Regina was never a good idea.

"I've done something that will make you stop loving me" Regina let out walking away from Emma.

Emma was clueless "There is nothing you could have done that would make me stop loving you"

Regina looked at Emma and smiled sadly "Zelena is dead, I killed her"

Everything around Emma seemed to be falling apart.


	26. Chapter 26

**I'm sorry for taking so long but my life is a mess, exams and things like that.**

**Hope you'll like it and please review! **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"Emma..." Regina whispered trying to reach Emma's arm but the girl just escaped the brunette's touch. "Emma don't do this please" Regina's voice sounded hurt "please".

Once more the brunette tried to touch the blonde but the girl walked away shocking her head in disbelief without being able to say anything at all.

"Emma!" the brunette yelled but she was interrupted as a hand grabbed her arm.

"Get out" Mary Margaret said "She clearly doesn't want you here, get out" her voice was cold and calm. Regina felt a huge will of pushing the woman hard away of her but she didn't, instead she grabbed her purse that was on Emma's bed and left.

"I'm sorry Emma" the brunette managed to say before leaving slamming the door behind her.

Everything inside Emma's head was so confused, she wanted to ask Regina to stay but the words never came out of her mouth, they were frozen inside her throat and the second the door was shut she regretted it deeply.

When Emma finally managed to get up to run after the brunette her mother stopped her immediately.

"No!" Snow said, she had heard the entire conversation "She killed someone Emma, don't you dare going after her!" the brunette woman was standing in front of Emma and the blonde just made a quick move and pushed her away.

"And if I do?" the girl asked defying her mother.

Snow gazed her "I'll call the cops and tell them everything I heard" she said coldly.

Emma looked at her mother with disappointment in her eyes "You won't do that" she said sharply.

"Why not?"

Emma grabbed a pair of jeans and a white top and walked to the door "Because if you dare do that you'll never see me again, I'll choose her every time so don't make me choose" the girl said before leaving the room without even glancing back.

Snow was speechless and shocked, she never thought Emma could have such feelings for someone.

"I really hope you know what you're doing Emma" Snow said alone in her daughter's room.

When Emma reached outside Regina was nowhere to be seen and she had no idea where Regina was staying since her mansion had burn down.

She was desperate, Regina was by her side and she had let her go again "you idiot" Emma wanted to kick herself for not being able to tell the brunette everything she felt, every word that was stuck in her throat.

"Fuck!" the girl screamed in the middle of the street in frustration but then she realized she had her phone with her and thought about calling Regina but, surprise, it was off.

Then she decided that her only hope was to call Kathryn, the blonde woman took only a few seconds to answer the phone but her tone showed that she wasn't happy about the Emma calling her.

"What?!" she said sharply and Emma knew that Regina was with her.

"I need to see her Kathryn" Emma said softly but desperate.

The way Kathryn answered her next made Emma realize how much pain Regina should be in.

"To do what? Break her again? NO! GET THE HELL OUT OF HER LIFE!" it was unusual for Kathryn to yell at all and Emma's heart was torn.

"Please Kathryn I need to see her, I need to tell her what I have stuck on my throat" the blonde was begging. "I need her" she let out the confession and the truth showed in her voice.

Kathryn sighed "I shouldn't, I really shouldn't but I can't see her like this" the older woman said "She's at the hotel with me, you know where it is right?"

Emma nodded, hung up the phone and headed towards the hotel as fast as she could.

When she got there Kathryn opened the door motioning for Emma to enter. The blonde girl walked in and started towards the room that Kathryn pointed at, she didn't get too far though when a hand grabbed her shoulder firmly and she turned her head back to Kathryn.

"If you hurt her again, God help me Emma" she said in a cold voice.

The girl nodded sadly and made towards the room.

Inside, the room was calm and dark. Regina had her head on her hands trying to silence the voice that was torturing her, trying to ignore the look in Emma's eyes that was still inside her head, fear and disgust was what she had found there and that look wouldn't leave her no matter what.

She started sobbing and she didn't even try to hide it, she was broken and that was how a broken woman should feel.

She heard a knock at the door but didn't move, then there was another knock and another one, when she finally got up from the couch and walked to the door to open it she saw Emma standing there.

Regina knew she looked like a mess and that Emma could clearly see that she had been crying but she just didn't care about it.

"What do you want?" she asked without any anger in her voice, she was just tired and weak.

Emma felt her heart crushing but she took a leap of faith.

"You" Emma said quickly "I want you" and with these words she entered the room closed the door and pulled Regina into a deep loving kiss.


End file.
